A Phoenix's Calling
by Azu Wings
Summary: There was a boy and a girl and they were madly in love. There was a person who was jealous and did everything to stop their relationship. One day, on that fateful and misty night, the secret of one of the two was revealed, and jealousy finally took over.
1. The Meeting of Love

Chapter 1

The Meeting of Love

It was a beautiful summer morning, and as usual, Kira was outside doing her morning jog. Out of all the days she had been running, today for sure was the best day. The birds were chirping, the wind was gently blowing, and the sun was shining but you could hardly feel and heat at all. It was just a regular day.

"Wow," said Kira as she was staring up at the blue sky. "Today is probably going to turn out to be a great day. I could feel it in the air. Also, I feel really good. I feel like nothing could go wrong today." That's what she thought.

As she was running, she tripped over a piece a wood and fell into the lake. "Aw man. And I thought today was going to be a great day."

"Well it looks like your prediction didn't come true huh?"

Kira looked up and saw a not too but just right muscular boy with spiky gray and blue hair, crimson eyes, and a hot face and body. He was staring at her with a smirk on his face. When she stared at him, it was as if Cupid had just struck her with an arrow. "Are you okay over there?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kira then tried to get up but slipped on one of the rocks. She fell into the water once again and this time, she fell on a rock. "OW!" she screamed.

"I'm guessing you need help. Don't you?"

"Well, if you don't mind, that'd be great." replied Kira, rubbing her aching, sore back. The mysterious looking boy jumped over the fence and landed feet first into the water, unharmed. He then stuck out his hand to help Kira up, but unfortunately, Kira slipped, again. "This is so not my day. I already fell. Three times!"

"Well we all do have off days sometimes. But I'm guessing you're the kind of person who isn't really that well coordinated are you?" asked the boy, giving a soft smile.

"Well, I try to be sometimes, but unfortunately I inherited the clumsiness, distraction and non-coordination from my mother. Believe me, she's even worse than I am." The boy laughed and helped Kira up and this time, she did not fall. They both then walked out of the lake.

"Well, we all can change can't we? Anyways, I'm Kai Hiwatari and you are-"

"I'm Kira Hasegawa. It's very nice to meet you Kai." said Kira, blushing.

"My, what manners you have. I'm impressed. For a cute looking girl like you who falls a lot, you sure are nice. So I guess you inherited that from your father." Kira started to blush even more and began to daydream. _He called me cute! _she thought. _I guess this day did turn to be a great day after all! _Kira then sighed. "Are you okay Kira?" asked Kai awkwardly. Kira then snapped out of her daydream and started to blush even more than before.

"Y-y-yeah! I-I'm t-t-totally fine! AHAHA!" said Kira with her right hand behind her head and left hand waving up and down like mad. "Well Kai, I better go! I have to um...feed the chickens! Bye!" And Kira dashed off running like the wind thinking to herself of how that excuse was the stupidest excuse ever!

"Heh, okay then. Hmm. Kira sure was hot wasn't she? Hopefully I can see her again and maybe for the first time, I can ask a girl out. Who knows?"

And with that, Kai turned around and walked home. For both Kira and Kai, this was a moment of love at first sight.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if it doesn't make no sense at all so far but I tried my best. And sorry about the whole Kai personality switch thing it's just, I wanted it to be a little bit nice, but not too nice because of Kira's personality. But don't worry, you'll see a more of serious Kai in a bit! Anyways, I'll update soon.. 


	2. A Date on Valentine

Chapter 2

A Date on Valentine's

It was a rainy day and all was gloomy, especially Kira. Today was Valentine's Day and it was a day where Kira was suppose to be happy. She loved Valentine's Day. She loved receiving flowers from neighbors and friends and receiving Valentines from her 'secret admirers'. She loved the fact that it was so secret because it always made her feel all lovey dovey. But not today.

She did not receive any Valentines at all and that made her sad. She was sitting beside her window and staring out at the dark, gloomy sky.

"I wonder why no one gave me anything. I ALWAYS get a lot of stuff today. Candy, chocolate, flowers, cards. But why not today? And why is it raining? All my other Valentine's Days were sunny and happy. Why did this have to happen today?!"

She started to break into to soft tears. She then looked at the time. "Well, there's no point of being gloomy all day. If I keep on acting like this I'll be like this for the while day. I got to do something!" She got up, put on her jacket, and got an umbrella. "MOM! I'm going out!" And with that, she went out the door.

Now where was this Valentine lover girl going? "Okay Kira. You're going to the store to buy yourself flowers, candy, cards, and chocolate all for yourself. If no one is going to give you Valentines, you're going to give them to yourself. Forget the fact that today isn't a good day. Make this a good day for yourself, just like it always has been."

Kira was so proud of herself. Before she didn't have to lift a finger. Everyone always did stuff for her on Valentines. Basically, you could say she was madly spoiled on this day.

While she was walking to the store, a storm started to blow. It was so hard to walk. Water was going all over the place and things were flying! Tree branches, garbage. Even the pigeons were flying all over the place and usually, they're the ones who decide where to fly and when. Kira was having a difficult time, and was being splattered by mud and everything.

Suddenly, a big, BIG wind hit and it forced Kira down to the ground. She couldn't get up. "AH1 I cannot get up! Someone, anyone, HELP!"

Suddenly, a muscular like figure appeared in front of Kira. It was too dark to see who it was. The person took out their hand and helped Kira up. The person then took her safely into a burger place.

When they got inside, it was warm and nice. On the other hand, Kira was soaked from top to the bottom and sneezing. "Aw man. This is just great. First the day started out gloomy and still is, I didn't get any Valentines at a lot, and now I'm soaked! Could this day get any worse?!"

"I don't know. Is seeing me making your day even worse?"

She knew that voice. It was a soft, some what like raspy, and calm. _This voice is so familiar! _she thought. _But yet, I don't know who it is. _She then turned around and saw that it was none other than the sixteen year old boy who saved her the other day, Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai!" said Kira.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked with one of his smirks on his face.

"No it's just-. Wow. You saved me yesterday and once again, you're saving me. How can I repay such a heroic person like you?"

Kai blushed. He had an answer but just didn't know how to say it. _C'mon Kai! You're manlier than that. Just go on and tell her! _He took a deep breath and his face turned redder.

"Um, maybe staying here with me and hanging out, could b-be a way to thank me. O-or is that too much for you Kira?"

They both blushed and were really, really red. Kira just smiled and took a seat. Kai then chuckled and asked for menus. _Hopefully I didn't waste my time looking for her in this weather for nothing! _He then took a seat and the two began to talk.

An hour later, the weather cleared up and both were done with their meals. They then got up and left. When they got out, they felt a slight chill, but they both could handle it. They then went to the side of the diner and stared up at the not so cleared sky.

"Man it's beautiful. But I just wish this Valentine's Day could be like the others so it can be even more beautiful" said Kira, gazing up at the sky.

"Even more beautiful than you?"

Kira looked at Kai in a surprised face. Kai then put his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe that he just said that. _You idiot! _

"Did you just say I was beautiful Kai?"

"No. I said um…..I-I-I don't know what I said! I-I said nothing!"

Kira then gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both smiled. Kai then leaned in and made Kira lean against the wall. Then, their lips touched, and they started to make out. Boy was it a good kiss for the both of them. Suddenly, a drop of water fell on both of them and it started to pour harder than before. This time there was lightning. Kai then slowly broke the kiss. "Is it still a bad Valentines Day for you? Do you still need the chocolate, flowers and everything?"

"No. I don't need anything. All I need is you Kai. And no. It isn't a bad Valentines day anymore." She then curled her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Once again, their lips touched and they began to make out. Rain was pouring on them while they were making out, but they didn't mind. As long as they had each other, then what's being a little soak going to do? Maybe get a cold, but for these two, it wasn't bad at all.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

* * *

Okay, second chapter and if there are some mistakes, typos or whatever, I guess I'm blind beacuse sometimes I tend to miss some stuff when I edit. So this second chapter again may not make any sense, but yeah. that's just me! 


	3. The Unforgettable Truth

Chapter 3

The Unforgettable Truth

"Oh my gosh! Is it that time already?! Oh man, I'm going to be late!"

It was that time of day again. The end of a day off from school. Kira's principal, Ms. Megumi, loved Valentine's Day and decided as it being a special day to her, the whole school gets a day off! The only problem with day offs is that Kira forgets the day when school starts and tends to sleep late then, sleeps in the next day.

Kira was running all over the place. Running to the bathroom, back to her room, her closet, downstairs. She was running so fast, she didn't even notice that she was knocking things down.

"Kira!" called her mom. "What was that? I heard something fall!"

Kira looked behind her. She saw glass all over the floor.

"Crap! I tipped over mom's very-pretty-your-grandmother-who-died-last-month-gave-this-to-me-before-she-died-super-antique-and-super-expensive-VASE!!!!!"

Kira was freaking out! She was going to be late for school. She had no time to clean this up. "Um, it's nothing mom, it was just a glass cup that I was drinking from and uh… kept in my room!"

"Okay then, but you better hurry and clean it up or you're going to be late!"

"Okay Mom! I will!"

She didn't bother to clean it up. She just rushed out the back door and ran as fast as she could to school.

It was exactly one minute until the bell rings and Kira, was not at school yet. "Oh man! I had to watch the OC marathon last night and I had to do my homework after it too. Aw man! I really need to keep my life organized."

At school, her friend Hilary was waiting for Kira.

"Do not tell me Kira stayed up late and slept in again?" she asked herself.

"HILARRRRRRRRYYYYY! SORRY I'M LATE!" screamed Kira from afar.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Hilary in relief.

"RINNNGGGGG!"

"And just in time."

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of her and the figure knocked Kira down to the ground. "OW! WHAT IS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SON OF A –"

"Oh sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine no thanks to you."

"You need some help there?"

"Like I want you to help me you."

When Kira looked up, she saw that it was Kai. He was standing there staring at her with a smile on his face. "KAI! OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I am soooo sorry. I-I-I-I though that you were someone else."

"It's okay. As a thank-you for yesterday, I guess I can let you of the hook."

Hilary was watching from afar. She had a weird smile on her face and was laughing. "Looks like Kira got herself a boyfriend. Good for her. But wait. THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE ONE! NO FAIR THAT LUCKY BASTARD!"

Hilary's arms were waving all over the place and Tyson and Kenny were staring at her.

"Um Hilary. Are you okay?" asked Tyson.

"Are you trying to fly or something?" asked Kenny. "'Because your arms were waving up and down. But even if you were trying to do that, you would totally fail because I did my research and I discovered that we humans cannot fly. If we even try to use a ramp or a cliff we would just fall through the air and-"

Hilary grabbed Kenny's neck and squeezed it hard. "C-can't…..breathe….Hi….lary…."

"I am not in the mood for your geeky lecture. I am not trying to fly I am trying to do nothing! I'm just staring at Kira and Kai and being very jealous right now! So if I were you I'd SHUT UP! NOW IS THAT TOO HARD TO ASK?!"

Hilary squeezed his neck even harder.

"Hilary!" yelled Tyson. "Let go! You're going to kill Kenny!"

"That'd be a good thing!" she said in a very fierce voice.

Hilary then slowly let go of Kenny.

"Ahhh! You s-scary violent woman!" said Kenny.

"Um, I'm a girl. And anyways, it's no fair. Kira's going out with the guy I always wanted to go out with!"

"Whose she goin' out with anyways?" asked Tyson

:"Um hello? Can you like see? They're right in front of you! It's Kira and Kai!"

"Are you serious? KAI! Aw man! Hilary you crack me up1 Kira can't be going out with Kai. Kai's not that type of guy. He's too serious and too much of a loner to be dating."

Hilary hit her self in the face. _Tyson is such an idiot. _She thought. She then took her hand and turned his head to the direction of Kira and Kai.

"WHOA!" screamed Tyson.

He then walked up to them. "You two never told me you were dating."

The two of them just stared at Tyson and walked away. "Hey! Don't you two dare walk away from me! I have a lawyer y'know and I'm not scared to call him up and put both your asses in jail!"

"Tyson, they're gone." said Hilary.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Um guys. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but everyone's inside and classes already started five minutes ago."

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Hilary and Tyson said in unison. The three of them then rushed into the school.

--------------------

It was finally lunchtime and the school was all free to do whatever they wanted for a whole hour.

Kira was walking down the hall and saw Kai. She ran up to him and pulled him away from the crowd of students. She brought him outside and then pressed her against his. They began to make out when all of a sudden; Hilary, Tyson and Kenny saw them.

"AGGHHHH!! NO FAIR! KIRA I SO FREAKIN' HATE YOU! YOU BETTER GET READY 'CAUSE I'M SO GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS UP!"

Hilary then began to chase Kira around the whole school and Tyson, Kai and Kenny were all sighing.

"I guess some things never change huh?" asked Kai.

"You mean more like people." said Tyson.

"Other than that, we do have a whole hour to ourselves so should we go eat?" asked Kenny.

"Sure." Kai and Tyson said in unison.

The three of them left and Hilary continued chasing Kira around the school.


	4. He's Mine!

Chapter 4

**HE'S MINE!**

Kira was in detention along with Hilary. They got in trouble for bad mouthing their super geeky, over weight Science teacher, Mr. Brooklyn.

"No fair." Said Hilary. "How can Mr. Brooklyn put us in detention for bad mouthing him I mean c'mon! This isn't the first time. Tyson did and did he get in trouble? NOOOOO! So what do you think Kira?"

Kira was too busy daydreaming that she couldn't hear Hilary. _Kai. My sexy, hot, muscular man. _

"And he's all mine_." _Said Kira out loud.

"What?"

Kira snapped out of her daydream.

"Wha-wha-what?"

Kira fell off her chair causing a scene. Everyone in the classroom was staring at her. "Um, hi. Nothing happened so please um, don't stare. Nothing going on. Ahaha…"

"Okay," said Mr. Brooklyn. "You're all free to go."

Everyone quickly left the room. Hilary then tried to catch up with Kira.

"Hey Kira wait!" screamed Hilary.

"Hey Hilary. What's up?"

"You were daydreaming about Kai weren't you?" asked Hilary demandingly.

"Yeah I was. I mean he is my boyfriend so what's so bad about that? I mean can't I daydream about him whenever I want?" replied Kira in an angry voice.

"I know it's just-"

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and YOU DON'T! And you're also jealous about the fact that I'M GOING OUT WITH KAI AND YOUR NOT!"

Hilary took a step back.

"No why would I? I mean you're my best friend so why would I be jealous? I'm happy for you Kira. Honest."

Hilary was scared. This was the first time Kira had ever yelled at her.

"Really? You're happy for me? To me it's more like your mad at me. Look he's my boyfriend not yours okay?"

Hilary was getting frustrated. She was going to explode very soon, or more like right now.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Hilary that it echoed in the school. "Okay fine. I am jealous you stupid bitch. But it's only because you don't deserve him! I DO! I mean you'd just use him then love him for the rest of your life. Unlike me, I ACTUALLY AM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND ALWAYS WILL AND WILL NEVER USE HIM!"

Kira dropped her books and took the heaviest one she got and slammed it on Hilary's head. Hilary tried to get back at her by bitch slapping her, but she failed.

"Well your wrong! I may have had boyfriends in the past that I just used and didn't really love. But finally I found the right guy Hil who I actually am in love with and I'm not going to do that to him. He actually cares about and treats me like I'm something and not nothing. And I'm really thankful for that. And because I am, I'm never going to do that. So if I were you, I'D SHUT UP!"

"But everything is always about you. You always get what you want especially the guys. Unlike me I don't!"

Tears were starting to show in Hilary's eyes.

"You think everything is about me? It's always about you. Every time I try to talk to you or if I have a problem, you always put yourself first. You never care for all my accomplishments but your own. You always show off and act all slutty and are always jealous of people who have things you don't have. And you think I get all the guys? Seriously Hilary. It can't always be about the guys. But do me a favor and get this in your head. KAI IS MY GUY AND NOT YOURS OKAY?! SO STOP BEING SO FREAKIN' JEALOUS AND FIND A GUY FOR YOUR OWN INSTEAD OF BEGGING FOR MINES!"

Hilary and Kira were at their last before they exploded. Finally, Hilary had it.

"WELL I GUESS I CAN'T BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I DESERVE HIM AND NOT YOU BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHY? UNLIKE YOU, I'M NOT A RECKLESS, ANNOYING, WHINY, SLUTTY, DEMANDING PROSTITUTE!!"

Kira was shocked. She was so not a prostitute. How could Hilary say that? She then broke out into tears. She grabbed her books and ran away and for sure she was running to Kai. Hilary had her mouth wide open and tears streaming down her face. "Oh no. what have I done?"

* * *

Ah cat fight. Sorry 'bout all the caps and the fact that it sucks or whatever. Anyways, next chapter... 


	5. We Tricked Hilary!

Chapter 5

We Tricked Hilary!

Kira was running to Kai's holding her books.

_How dare that damn bitch call me a prostitute. She's gonna regret what she said and I'm going to make sure she knows something she will never forget!_

Finally, she came to a stop in front of a two storey home with a black roof and red and blue curtains. She took a deep breath and went to ring the doorbell.

DING DONG!

It was Kai who answered the door.

"Uh hey Kira. What's up?"

Kira was too nervous to tell him what she came here for.

"Um Kai. I know it sounds way unexpected but I think I'm ready."

Kai was confused by what she was saying.

"Ready for what Kira I mean I don't remember anything that we weren't ready to do unless you mean-"

Kai stared into her eyes. He could see that she was serious and this wasn't a joke. He could also see her eyes starting to water up. "Oh! Sorry Kira I didn't know what you meant. But are you sure about this? Were not even married and were under age and don't you think it's just weird to do that now?"

Kira grabbed Kai and brought him closer towards her.

"I am very, very sure Kai and I haven't been this sure until now so trust me on this okay?"

Kai sighed. He knew how badly she wanted to do this. He opened the door wide open so he could let her in and smiled.

"Well good thing my parents aren't home huh?"

Kira smiled and both of them went upstairs to Kai's room, closed the door and locked it.

--------------

The next day was a Saturday and Hilary was bored. She had nothing to do. All she could do was think about what she said to Kira the other day.

"Hilary you idiot. You had to call her a prostitute. Oh well. I guess that means she isn't my friend no more 'cause for sure she ain't gonna forgive me. But who knows. It is Kira after all. She can never stay mad for a long time at all. I know1 I can go visit her today!"

She quickly got up from her bed and rushed out the door. "I am on my way to apologize to Kira! Yay me!"

DING DONG!

"Uh hi- oh Hilary it's you. What the hell do you want?"

"I came here to apologize!"

"Oh really? Well I got over it so yeah come on in."

Hilary was so happy. Kira forgave her! She then went inside and both of them went inside Kira's room.

"So I'm really sorry I called you a prostitute and everything. I guess I was really jealous that you got a boyfriend which is the dude I liked so, sorry."

"It's okay. After that I just went to Kai and he made me feel all better."

"Oh really? What did he do to cheer you up?"

Kira didn't answer she just took a book and started to read. "Kira? What did he do?"

"Um nothing. We just hanged out at his place and um…"

Hilary was getting suspicious. Finally, it hit her.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH KIRA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Serious about what? I didn't say anything."

"You know what I mean1 I can't believe that you, YOU HAD SEX?!"

"SHH! My mom's in the other room. Anyways, so what. We did it. Who cares?"

Hilary started to steam up.

"WHO CARES? WHO CARES? I CARE OF COURSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU! YOU! I can't believe that you did it before me and with KAI! MY KAI!"

"Um Hilary, he's my boyfriend so basically he's not yours. And besides. Who said we couldn't?"

DING DONG!

"Kira!" called her mom. "Kai's here!"

"Okay mom! Just send him up here!"

"Hey guys." Said Kai.

"Kai! I can't believe you! You are too young to have sex for goodness sakes! What the eff was going through your head when you two decided this?"

"Oh I don't know Hilary." He said in a sarcastic voice. "I guess we weren't thinking at all. Right Kira?" he said winking at Kira.

"Wait a minute. You juts winked at Kira didn't you?"

Kai looked up at the ceiling and Kira was trying to control herself from laughing.

"Yeah I did."

Kira broke out laughing and so did Kai.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" asked Hilary in an angry voice.

"I…" Kira was laughing too much that she couldn't say what she was going to say. "I just can't believe…that you thought we were SERIOUS!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Hilary's face and eyes turned red and Kira and Kai stopped laughing.

"YOU JUST TRICKED ME ABOUT YOU TWO HAVING SEX?!"

"Um, yeah?" Kira and Kai replied in unison.

"AGGGGHHHHHH!"

Hilary screamed with rage and started to chase Kira around her room and things were being knocked down.

Kai just stood there and sighed.

"Well, the good thing is that we didn't actually do it."


	6. Desperate Slut vs Kai's Girlfriend

Chapter 6

Desperate Slut vs. Kai's Girlfriend

"WHAT?!"

It was that time of year again where everyone was getting ready for the big spring play. Everyone except Kira. She absolutely hated plays and would never want to be in one until that day. The day she heard the principal, Ms. Megumi say:

"Everyone in Grade 10 must sign up for the spring play entitled _The Rose of Fire_!"

Everyone cheered with excitement except Kira.

"What is so great about plays anyways? They suck. They have no meaning whatsoever, no charisma, enthusiasm. There all dull, dead and just so confusing."

"But it depends on the storyline and the emotion each actor has." Said Hilary.

"No it doesn't matter Hilary because ALL plays and all that crap ALAWAYS SUCK!"

Kira's scream literally blew Hilary away making her land in the garbage can.

"Aww man! Great! I'm a total mess and this was a brand new shirt! Thanks a lot Kira."

"No one cares Hilary. No matter how hard you try to show that you're not in that desperate stage, you'll look like a girl who is trying too hard for a man of her own by looking like a slut."

"Hey! Your suppose to be my best friend. Your not suppose to insult me!"

Kira just stuck up the middle finger at Hilary and walked away to class. "And you're calling me a slut"

Every Grade 10 student was in the auditorium looking through the parts in the play and deciding what they wanted to try out for.

"I wonder what I should try out for. How 'bout Lucinda? The evil person? No, no, no! The second lead! Princess Ashlyn! Oh this is so exciting! That's it! I'm trying out for the part of Ashlyn!"

Hilary was all sparkly eyed and moving her face like mad. She was dancing and singing all over the place and eventually, she slipped.

"Um Hilary," said Kira. "I think in order to be the lead you have to be coordinated. Meaning, you shouldn't be falling all over the place like your some asteroid or something."

"You're willing to talk. So what part you trying out for? The lead? Oh wait a minute! You hate plays and everything about it. Besides, you're not that coordinated as me. You're actually worse. Also, you don't even know how to act and show emotion unlike me! I'm great at acting!"

Hilary then started to dance her slut dance and shaking her ass all over the place and mooning people. "My advice Kira sweetie; try out for a part with just one line. Or better yet, one word!"

Hilary walked of to stage to audition for the lead. Kira on the other hand was mad with envy and rage.

"That little son of a bitch. Thinking I'm stupid and everything huh? We'll see about that."

Kira took the script of a part and went to practice. Hilary went up on the stage and began her audition.

"Your name please." Asked the judge.

"Um, Hilary Tachibana."

"Okay, let's see what you got. Before that, what part are you trying out for?"

"Um, Princess Ashlyn of Aurora?"

"Okay then. You may begin."

Hilary went to centre stage. She took a deep breath and began.

_Oh Julius. Why are you like this? _

_Why are you banishing me from your life?_

_Aren't I the one you love? I mean you said so yourself._

_Please Julius. I beg of you._

_Do not shut me you of your life. _

_Instead keep me in it and together we can rule the kingdom of Aurora._

_Please Julius!_

There was a group of applauds and cheers and screams. Almost everyone enjoyed it.

"Thank you Miss. Tachibana. That was very well done. Now is there anyone else trying out for the role of Princess Ashlyn?"

"Me."

It was Kira. Everyone was in shock. Everyone was whispering and laughing.

"And what is your name miss?" asked the judge.

"Kira Hasegawa."

"Okay Miss. Hasegawa, please step onto the stage."

Kira went. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

_Julius!_

_Why are you afraid to rule this kingdom with me?!_

_I thought that this is what you wanted! To be with me forever._

_Love me forever. Please Julius!_

_All I want to do is be with you forever and rule the kingdom with you._

_That's all I want and I know that's what you want too._

fake cries

_Please...Julius._

_Don't do this._

_Don't do this to me…or to you._

"WHOOO!"

Every single person in the room was screaming and cheering for Kira. It was non-stop loudness. Everyone loved it.

"I think we found our princess. Congratulations Miss. Hasegawa. You have the role of Princess Ashlyn of Aurora."

Hilary was bug eyed when she heard this.

"B-bu-b-b-but I WANTED TO BE THE PRINCESS! I WANTED TO KISS THE PRINCE! I'M BETTER THAN HER!" Hilary started to cry. "And besides judge lady, aren't you suppose to see everyone audition first and then put the list of the people playing the roles on the bulletin?!"

"Yes but it looks like everyone loves Kira a lot and wants her to be the Princess. I mean Miss. Tachibana! Did you hear the people scream? For sure it was more screams than yours. And besides, Kira shows more emotion and is perfect for the part. I don't think anyone else who was going to try out for this role can ever top that."

"B-b-but…"

"It's official. Kira Hasegawa is Princess Ashlyn of Aurora.

Again there were shouts and screams of joy for Kira. Hilary on the other hand was in rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	7. Play Destroyer!

Chapter 7

Play Destroyer!

"RUSH HOUR!"

Everyone was rushing to check out the bulletin board and see if they got the part that they wanted.

"So Hil," said Kira. "Did you end up trying out for another part?"

"Yeah. I decided to be a maid instead since that's the easiest one there." Replied Hilary with a gloomy face.

"But I thought you loved acting and that you were _SO GOOD AT IT!"_

"Yeah that was before you beat me at my own game. Turns out your better than me."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. I guess we should check it out now."

"Yeah."

Hilary just walked away, still with a gloomy face.

"NOOOO!!"

"YESSSS!!"

There were happy screams. There were sad screams and just plain weird screams. And there was one scream that screamed-

"WHAT? I'M NOT THE MAID?!"

"Hilary! What's wrong." Asked Kira.

"I didn't get the part of the maid."

"Then what did you get?"

"Lucinda."

"Well isn't that good?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why all bummed out for?"

"I'm not. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHOO! I GOT ONE OF THE MAIN ROLES!"

"Um…that's so great... Congratulations."

Hilary was too busy doing her not so popular by demand dance. This time she added more, um, stronger moves. If you know what I mean.

"OH MY GOSH! ICAN'T BELIEVE IT! Oh yeah. That reminds me Kira. Who's playing your prince?"

"Um…."

Kira strolled down the chart. She finally stopped. Her eyes went bug eyed.

"So, who is it Kira?"

"It's…Kai."

"Are you serious? Kai?"

Hilary pushed Kira aside and looked herself. "Whoa. I can't believe that Kai… acts."

"Um Hil, all Grade 10's had too."

"Oh yeah. That's right Kira. Where is Kai anyways?"

"Right here."

They both turned around and saw Kai there giving one of his smirks.

"Wow Kai," said Kira. "You sure can act.

"Yeah. But anyways. Shouldn't we get going because we do have to practice."

Kira smiled. She took Kai's hand and they walked together to the auditorium, and as usual, leaving Hilary behind.

"So they think they can just leave me behind all the time 'ey? Well…NOT FOR LONG!"

Hilary laughed her oh so not popular laugh and walked towards the auditorium like a monkey, with her evil face. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright then. Places everyone! I want the Prince and Princess on centre stage! Hop to it!" said the director, Miss. Oyamo.

"Hop to it? That sounds so out dated." Whispered Kira to Kai.

"Well, we got each other so I think if we work together well enough, she'll quit saying that."

"Wow Kai," said Kira all gleamy. "You never said that before."

"I haven't? Well, I'm saying it now."

They both walked to centre stage while the rest of the actors and actresses went backstage.

"Okay," said Miss. Oyamo. "Let's start from the first scene, where Ashlyn and Julius are outside the Masquerade Ball and talking about how beautiful the night sky is. Then you two are going to pause for five seconds after both your parts are over and then you two lean in for the couples first kiss."

"This should be easy Kai. After all, me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend and have kissed before."

"Thank God."

"Okay you two, ACTION!"

Kai and Kira were staring at each other and walked to the right of the stage. Kai began to say his line.

_Isn't it a beautiful night Princess?_

Yes it is.

_I wish this night would last. I mean, who could ignore such a beautiful sight?_

I agree. It's so breathtaking. It's like you're in a world of magic where the stars slowly fall down from the sky.

_Princess?_

Yes?

_Would you tell me your name?_

The five seconds began. Then, they both slowly leaned in to kiss, but…….

"OH MY GOSH! SPIDER!" screamed Hilary. Her scream was totally fake. And there was no spider at all. Miss. Oyamo sighed.

"Someone please kill that spider."

"NO! You can't! It's a living thing. You shouldn't kill it." Said Hilary.

"Then why did you scream _Oh my gosh spider _out loud?"

"Oh Miss. Oyamo. That was a happy scream. Meaning, I am amazed by this spider and its webby making skills."

"Well Miss. Tachibana, why don't you go and stare in awe at the spider somewhere else and not disrupt my play please? ALRIGHT! TAKE TWO! AND ACTION!"

They began the kissing scene once more. But every time they tried, it was ALWAYS disrupted by Hilary. She tried so many times to do so.

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT TYSON OVER THERE? HI TYSON!"

"HILARY!"

"OH MY GOSH! PRINCIPAL MEGUMI! NICE HAIR!"

"TACHIBANA!"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A FLYING SAUCER!"

"HILARY TACHIBANA!!"

Hilary did anything just to stop Kai and Kira from kissing and it was somewhat successful.

"Okay Miss. Tachibana. I had almost had it. One more word out of you and you are going to lose your part of Lucinda FOR GOOD! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Thank you. NOW! TAKE FIFTY!"

Hilary did stop but that wasn't the end of it. There were a total of five kissing scenes in this play and oh boy did Hilary have a lot of plans up her sleeves.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	8. Lights, Camera, WAR!

Chapter 8

Lights, Camera, WAR!

"It's finally here! The play! The PLAY!" screamed Hilary.

"Hilary. It is just a play. There's no point in going all crazy it." Said Kira.

"C'mon Kira. You should be more enthusiastic then that. I mean you ARE the lead."

"So your point? Being the lead to me means nothing at all. So if I were you Hilary, I'd shut up and just leave this whole not caring about being the lead to me. You just worry about your own thing."

"What does that mean? What do I have to worry about?"

"Me playing the lead of Ashlyn and you, the evil bitch Lucinda."

Kira walked away along with giving the 'finger' to Hilary. Hilary started to be her oh –so-volcano-self and screaming in rage.

"THAT STUPID MOTHER EFFING BASTARD!"

"I heard you Hilary." Kira said from afar.

"WHILE YOUR LISTENING THEN, LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Yes you do!"

"GARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hilary couldn't stand it. She really did have a problem. She just didn't want to show it. All she could really do was be jealous, and not to mention to ruin this entire play making Kira look like an idiot.

"EVERYONE! GET READY! IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR THE PLAY TO START!" said Miss. Oyamo.

"It's go time."

Hilary left the auditorium to go and hatch her plan.

* * *

It was almost time for the play to start and the auditorium was quickly filling up. Kira's, Hilary's and Kai's mom and dad were there.

"Okay," said Miss. Oyamo. "It is exactly two minutes until the play is to begin. Does everyone know their part and know their timing?"

"Yessss Miss. Oyamo." Everyone said in a dull voice.

"OKAY! TIME TO GET READY! EVERYONE ASSEMBLE INTO LINE AND GET REEEEEEEEEEAAAADDDDDDY!"

"Hey," called Kai. "Are you ready Kira?"

"Ready as I ever been. And especially the fact I'm not kissing some stranger but you."

Kira smiled and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek before she went on stage.

"What was that for Kira?"

"A good luck charm. From me to you."

"Heh, thanks. I needed that."

"And you'll see a lot more of that later on." said Kira in a seductive tone. "And don't get any wrong things in your head from what I said.

"Yeah I know. Well, you better get on that stage Hasegawa, your time backstage is ending once Miss. Hop-to-it shuts up."

"Oh boy."

"And now," said Miss. Oaymo. I like you to introduce you this years spring play. _The rose of Fire_!'

the audience clapped and the lights started to slowly die out. Then, a big, bright spotlight shined on Kira. There were sound effects of birds chirping and the sound of the rushing waves of the ocean.

Hm...

What a beautiful day it is.

A perfect day to just to sit down, and relax.

To do nothing.

(sigh)

But only if something good would happen.

Maybe a prince to come and save me from this horrible place

that they call Aurora which I call hel!

Please. Someone help me.

Kira then walked to the right of the stage and the light faded.

* * *

It was exactly one hour since the play started and Miss. Oyamo was freaking out.

"Wh-wh-wh-what if we screw up. Ms. Megumi will be all over me and might fire me for doing such a bad job at directing and fire me! Oh no! Please people! Don't screw up! For the sake of my job!"

"Uh, Miss. Oyamo," said Hilary.

"the play is almost over. So I doubt these people are going to screw up."

"So?! Who knows!! They may screw up! And besides. How do you know that the play is almost over? You were on stage!"

"Yeah, but I was like only on stage for like five miuntes Miss. Oyamo. And while I was here backstage I counted the number of kissing scenes that passed so far. In total, four kissing scenes had passed which means one more to go!"

"Yeah but, just because you know that, doesn't mean it's almost over!"

"Miss. O, you gotta learn something about yourself. Your really organized. I noticed that each kissing scene has a specific amount of time between."

"Which is how much?"

"Exactly fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Oh yeah. How long until the last kssing scene?"

"Um, considering it is already been and hour since the play started, and that there is a total of fifteen minutes between each kissing scene, I'd say, in fifteen minutes."

"Hilary, you're really good at acting but I wouldn't say academically."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means stick to acting because being smart is so not you're area. Leave that area to kenny. It suits him really well."

"OH REALLY!" said Hilary in a loud voice and her eye twitching. "Well, I am good at making evil plots! Which reminds me! I have one coming up in ten minutes!"

"What evil plot?"

"Nothing!"

Hilary then left backstage and went to the electrical room."

* * *

On stage, Kira and Kai were walking around portraying scene where they are walking towards a magical garden. A background then slowly pulled down from above and the lights began to brighten up giving a sparkly image and feel.

_Princess,_ _how was your day today?_

Why?

_I don't know. Just asking I guess._

But why do you care Julius? I mean you didn't want to have anything to do with me, and now you're asking me how my day was?

_I'm just being polite Ashlyn I mean, I am a prince._

You mean you were going to be a prince until you abandoned me.

_What are you talking about?_

Remember? You said your love for me was unsure and that this whole you and I being together was a mistake and you didn't want to have anything to do with me!

_I know. But I finally realized something._

What?

_Follow me._

Kira and Kai then walked to the centre of the stage at the back and a sparkly yellow light shined on them.

What do you want to show me Julius?

_Do you see that bright red thing over there?_

Yes. I do.

_Well, that's what I want to show you._

Whats is it?

_It is called the Rose of Fire._

What does a rose on fire make you realize?

_My love for you. Everytime my love for you gets stronger and stronger, the fire of this rose gets bigger and bigger and makes it beautiful._

But it's on fire! Won't it just burn and blacken?

_Yes. But this rose is special Ashlyn. It is a sign. A sign that we should be together._

Ah. You're right Julius. It is.

Kira then put her arms around Kai's neck and slowly pulled him closer towards her.

And now, before we leave each other for good, I still have one more question for you.

_What is it?_

Do you want to rule the Kingdom of Aurora with me?

_Yes._

They then both leaned in for the final kiss. Once their lips touched, the lights turned off. the audience then stood up and applauded and screaming with joy and happiness. they loved it. Hilary on the other hand was mad that her plan failed. She was expecting the audience to be booing and complaining about the whole black out, but instead, people thought it was the end of it.

"NOOO! My plan is ruined!" she screamed.

"AHA!'" said Miss. oyamo. "So this was you're plot. Well in that case, you have a detention with me Monday after school Miss. Tachibana and no excuses!"

"NOOOOO"

"What's that noise?" asked kai.

"Oh, it's just the scream of a failed plot." replied Kira.

the whole cats then went on stage and bowed. Hilary on the other hand was screaming.

"NOOOOOO"

"That's what you get for messing with me!"

And everyone else had a great time at the after party.


	9. Should I Be Jealous?

* * *

Chapter 9

Should I Be Jealous?

Hilary was at home listening to music and talking to herself.

"Should I really be jealous? I mean, is it worth to sabotage Kira and Kai's relationship just because I'm jealous? I don't know."

Hilary then got up and went out for a walk.

* * *

"Man. I am a bad person. I mean, I tried so many times just to ruin their relationship just because I was jealous. But why should I call myself bad? I mean I tried so many times to ruin it but yet I always failed! Yeah! So really, I'm not bad because i didn't succeed! So I guess that means I'm not a bad person after all! Alright! So that means I have a whole lot of time to come up with more devious, successful plans!"

Hilary then ran all the way back home.

* * *

"Okay so what's my new plan?"

Hilary took out a pencil and a stack of paper. "This has to be the best most ultimate plan I had ever made! And oh boy will I succeed!"

She began to draw but her first attempt failed because it looked stupid to her. So she tried again, but it failed, again. So she treid again, and again, and again! But did she succeed?

"NOOOOOOOOO! THIS LOOKS SO STUPID! WHY AM I FAILING AT MAKING A MORE DEVIOUS MOST ULTIMATE PLAN I HAD EVER MADE?!"

The truth is Hilary, you can never make a more devious most ultimate plan you had ever made. You'll just keep on failing. Or will she?

* * *

_Yes people it is. It is a very short chapter. The shortest chapter in this whole fan fic. but do not worry! More longer ones to come! If you care that is! ) See you at the next chapter!_


	10. Return of the ExSurprisingly Same BDay

Chapter 10 Special:

_The Return of the Ex plus the Surprisingly Same Birthday_

All was quiet at the house of Kira. Her mom and dad were at work and her sister Kaitlyn was at her friend's house. (she'll soon be mentioned in the story). And Kira? Well let's just say she was very busy doing something very, very, VERY stressful.

"KAI'S BIRTHDAY!"

Kira was very busy at work. She was deciding what she should give him for his birthday. She just couldn't decide. There was just so much to choose from that would be perfect for him. It had to be just right.

"OMFG! What should I freakin' give him. How 'bout a donkey?! What the hell?! You stupid idiot! Why the hell would he want a donkey?! He's way too old for that. A donkey is more of a gift for Kaitlyn! AH! I'm freakin' out! I need to get the PERFECT GIFT!"

This was the first time Kira was giving a gift to someone who was a boyfriend. Actually, she had given a gift to a boyfriend of hers in the past once but this was the first time she ever gave a gift to some boy who actually wanted to be with her and not use her, unlike the other boyfriends. And when it comes to things like this, for Kira, IT HAD TO BE PERFECT! PERFECT!

"Okay. Should I make his present or should I buy it? If I buy it, I have to save my allowance which I won't have enough time to save up since his birthday is TOMORROW! Oh man! I hate it when I leave things to the last minute! Okay! So what colour should it be?"

Kira worked non-stop on Kai's present. But every time she made an attempt, she always failed. Just like Hilary and her plan making sabotaging Kira and Kai's relationship which always fails at every attempt.

"OH MY GOSH! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM FAILING AT EVERY ATTEMPT JUST LIKE HILARY! OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! GAHHHH!"

Kira was suffering from this whole gift debacle. She couldn't stand it any more. She got up, grabbed her jacket, took some money and went out the door!

* * *

"Okay. So I am going to buy a gift for Kai. So let's see how much money I have."

Kira took out the money in her pocket and counted it.

"Yes! I have enough! But it depends on what I am going to buy. So the best gift shop here is the closes which is _Sakura. _They do have great stuff there and it's pretty decent too. I know that there's some stuff that might be a good thing to get for Kai but I'm not sure how good it is. I guess we just have to see."

Kira quickly ran to the store.

* * *

At her house, a green haired boy with a black highlight on his front two bangs was ringing Kira's doorbell. No one answered.

"Heh. Maybe she went ro go buy my birthday gift. Cool. Ah. I'll come back later. Maybe by then she'll be home."

The green haired boy turned around and when he did, he saw Kaitlyn there staring at him.

"Um, excuse me green dude, may I help you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot Kira had a sister. Um lemme see. You're, Katalyn?"

"Kaitlyn fool. Who are you?"

"Drew. So Hey kid, your sister 'round? I kind of need to speak to her."

"How do I know if I can trust you? I mean, it's suspiciousy."

"Um FYI kid, suspiciousy is not a word."

"Well what'd you expect from my vocabulary? I'm only six y'know."

"So what a six year old kid like you walking home all by your self?"

"I just came from next door."

"Okay, so explain why your going to be home by yourself?"

"I'm not going to be home alone, Kira's home."

"If she was then how come she ain't opening the door?"

"Oh. I don't know. Anyways it doesn't matter. I'm going in the house."

"Hey, why don't you let me in kid?"

"No. I don't trust you."

"Oh c'mon! You can trust your good ol' buddy Drew. I mean I am dating you're sister after all."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

The scream fest went on and on until Drew grabbed Kaitlyn from her collar.

"AHHH HELP! RAPIST! RAPIST!"

"Shut up kid! I'm not a rapist! I'm you're sisters boyfriend!"

"No you're not! Quit lying you damn rapist!"

Kaitlyn kept on screaming rapist over and over until finally, Kira came and stopped the nonsense.

"Drew! Let go of my sister!"

"Oh. There you are Kira."

Drew let go of Kaitlyn and went up to Kira. He then puckered up his lips and tried to give her a kiss on the lips. Kira took her hand and blocked Drew from kissing her.

"What the hell are you doing Drew?"

"Um trying to kiss ya. You are my girlfriend after all. And you're sister here is telling me you ain't. Can you tell her that that's just lies?"

Kira stood for a while silent. "Kira? Don't tell me she's right. Is she?"

"Um Drew, we got to talk."

Kira, Drew and Kaitlyn walked into the house.

* * *

"WHATT! Since when did you start seeing someone else?"

"Like, five months ago. And besides, I don't see the problem Drew. We're not eving together no more."

"What are you talking about? You never said anything 'bout breaking up when we were saying good-bye when I was leavin' town!"

"Yes I did. I said that it's time to end what we have right now."

"I thought you said IT'S TIME TO END THE WHOLE GOOD-BYE THING SO WE WON'T CRY!"

"Well all I can say is this Drew. That's you're fault for misunderstanding me. That's all I can say."

"Man am I an idiot."

Drew slapped his face. "Well, at least you remembered my birthday."

"Today's you're birthday? Oh sorry I never knew that."

"Then what's that gift over there? Isn't it for me?"

"that thing over there? No, that's for my boyfriend Kai. Tomorrow's his birthday so I went out to buy his gift. I can't believ that you thought it was for you Drew."

"WELL IS THAT MY FAULT FOR NOT KNOWING THAT WE WEREN'T TOGETHER NO MORE?!"

"Um, yes. That'd be a yes Mr. Green Dude!" said Kaitlyn.

"It's DREW!"

Kai then came into the house.

"Hey Kira. You wan't hang out today? Oh sorry. I never knew that you had company. Hey. I'm Kai. Nice to meet you."

"So this is you're boyfriend?" Drew asked.

"Yup. Kai, this is my ex Drew."

"Oh okay. So Kira, you still want to hang out?" Kai asked.

"Sure but before we do, let me just give you something. I know it's early, but I though I'd give it to you now before I forget."

Kira took the blue wrapped box and gave it to Kai. He opened it up.

"Oh wow! Thanks Kira."

"No problem. I hope you don't mind getting a green silk tie as you're present."

"Heh. It's no problem."

Kai gave Kira a kiss on the lips. Kaitlyn sighed in awe and Drew, well you don't want to know the reaction of Drew.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Isn't he a perfect couple for Hilary?


	11. Here We Go Again!

Chapter 11

Here We Go Again!

It was pitch dark in the room but you could still see a tiny speck of light. Suddenly, the light grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger! Then, out from under the covers, a shadowy figure came out with their hands in the air laughing an evil laugh. For some odd reason, this laugh was very familiar.

Oh my gosh! Could it be?! Oh yes it is! It is the laugh of the one, and only, the girl who always fails at every attempt she puts her plan to action…….HILARY!!

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hilary. "I HAVE FINALLY CAME UP WITH A VERY, VERY, MOST ULTIAMTE EVIL PLAN! Okay Hilary! Time to put this plan into action! MWAHAHAHA!"

"HILARY! SHUT UP!" called her mom from downstairs.

Hilary then left her house and went to put her plan into action.

* * *

Hilary took her bag filled with something, and got ready to put her plan into action. She was at Café Love where Kira and Kai were.

"Okay Hilary! There they are. Okay. Now all I'm going to do is get my stuff I need to ruin their relationship and BAM!! Kai's all mine!"

Hilary tip toed pass by the window where she could see Kira and Kai. Kira looked out the window and saw that Hilary was there walking by with a bag load of something. This got Kira suspicious. When she saw that it was a clear plastic bag and that she could see what was in it, Kira then got up.

"Hey Kai, I'm just going to go to the washroom. I'll be right back 'kay?"

"Alright. But don't take too long 'cause I have something planned for later 'kay?"

"Don't worry; I'll be back when you can say beaches really fast until you finally say bitches instead!"

Kira ran off to the manager of the café.

"Bithces?"

Hilary stepped into the bathroom and went into a stall. She took out her stuff and got ready so when Kira comes in, she can strike and attack.

Hilary waited and waited until she couldn't wait no longer. She then took a peek outside and saw that Kira wasn't there with Kai.

"Wonder where she went."

Hilary suddenly felt a tap on her back and attacked.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

When she stopped throwing, she saw that the person she attacked was not Kira but the manager, soaking wet.

"Oops. Um, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh shove it you whore. Just get of my café. And before you do, mop this shit up okay?"

"Uh y-yes. But am I banned from you're café?"

"No. You can just repay me by working here for one week everyday from four to five."

"B-b-but, that's my spa time!"

"Well you should have thought 'bout that before you threw water balloons at me!"

"But I never knew that it was-"

"Oh just shut up and clean this up!"

Hilary's gloomy face appeared and she sluggishly walked to the janitor's room.

"Maybe water balloons isn't the best most very, evil, ultimate plan in the world after all Hilary." Said Kira. "Anyways, have fun mopping!"

Kira walked away back to Kai. "Hey I'm back. So why don't we get going huh?"

"Yeah sure."

Kira grabbed Kai's hand and they both walked out of the café. And Hilary, she was wiping the floor acting all emo.

"I am an idiot."


	12. Copycat

Chapter 12

Copycat

Hilary was at Café Love taking orders, mopping floors, unclogging toilets and cleaning everything in the café.

"Aww….man are my arms tired. And this frilly uniform is so, irritating! AGHHWAAHAH!"

Hilary was doing all this because she was repaying the manger, Zoey.

"Okay Hilary," she said. "It's already five so it's time for you to go."

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow again then?"

"Nah. I decided to cut you're whole working-here-for-a-week thing since you're doing such a great job. But if you're insisting on staying for you're full time here that you're suppose to be here then I-"

Hilary took her things and dashed out of the café being free of her undying misery. "Heh. I guess she really hated it here huh. Too bad she forgot to get her pay. I guess these hundred dollars is going to be mines. Ahahahaha!"

"AGHHH! Finally I'm out of that dreadful so called 'Café Love'. What's so lovey 'bout that? Ah whatever. At least I don't have to work the full week and now I have extra spa time! Yay me! Oh yeah! That means I have extra time too with my spa time and my PLAN TIME! BWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Hilary ran home so she could begin her planning.

"Okay donkey! What should be my ultimate plan be this time? I know! How 'bout……"

Hilary began writing down her ideas so she won't forget them. Finally, she came up with her super awesome, somewhat stupid plan, "Alright! Time to go to the wig store and the cosplay store! Away I go!"

Hilary took her things and went off, again.

At the wig store, Hilary gave the lady there a picture and gave her instructions of what she wanted. She then went to the cosplay store and gave a picture to the lady there and also gave her instructions. She then left and went back home.

* * *

Two weeks later, she went back and got her stuff. She put it on and went to Café Love where she knew Kai and Kira were.

At the café, she saw Kai through the window but no Kira. She then went inside and went closer to Kai to overhear his conversation on his cell phone.

"Alright Kira. I'll see you at the park then? Okay. Bye. Well Kai, time to get up and meet her."

When Kai was leaving, he saw Kira coming.

"Hey Kai! Kai!"

"Kira! What are you doing here? I thought we'd meet at the park?"

"Yeah I know. I was on my way but then I thought since the café was closer I thought I'd better go there instead so I changed my mind!"

"Okay but you just called."

"Oh silly Kai! I was just joking about the whole park thing but I was going there before I called but decided nah! So anyways, what you want to do?"

"Is it me or did you get, peppy?"

"Me? A peppy girl? Nah! You're just imagining things Kai. So how about we get something to eat?"

"I guess."

"So Kai?

"Yeah?"

"I think we should break up!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! I don't thing it's working out after all these months. Besides, Hilary is being such a bitch lately I thought, if you want him badly, then go have him!"

"Uh, okay. I guess it's….but I-"

Kai then looked out the window and saw Kira there coming. Kira saw him and mouthed the words 'Who the hell is that?'. Kai mouthed 'YOU!'. Kira was surprised but then finally realized that it was Hilary who was dressed up as her. Kira then pointed to the door and told Kai to leave. Kai got up. "Um, sorry Kira, but I have to go. I just remembered that I had to baby sit tonight so, later!"

"But Kai-"

When Hilary saw Kira, she went bug eyed. "Uh, Kira! How ya?"

"Nice try Hilary. You know that I already gave that shirt away because it was too small so I'd never wear that since I don't got it and Kai knows too since he is the one who gave it to me and knows that I don't waer it no more!"

"Aww man! I was outsmarted! AGAIN!"

Hilary then walked away with her gloomy face and went home.

"You sure are smart aren't you Kira?"

"When it comes to school no, but when it comes to Hilary, OH YEAH!"

Kira took Kai's hand and they walked off to the park.


	13. Friday the Thirteenth

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Friday the Thirteenth

Kira was silently sleeping. It was Friday. Friday the thirteenth. That meant, Kira for sure was going to have a bad day, if you're superstitious like her that is.

Kira slowly opened her eyes. She took her alarm clock and when she looked at the time, she went wacko.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S TEN MIINUTES TIL CLASS STARTS!"

She grabbed her clothes and all the stuff she needed for school and went off.

* * *

When she reached school, she saw that there was nobody there outside. This had to be a bad sign. She just quickly ran to her class.

When she went inside, she saw that there was no one there at school.

"Where is everybody?" she asked Mr. Brooklyn.

"It's Friday the thirteenth. What do you expect? People to be on time for school?"

"I guess not. Well, I guess there's no point of staying in this dump then."

"Wait a minute Miss. Hasegawa. Just 'cause no ones here doesn't mean you can ditch class. Sit you're ass down and wait just like me.

Eventually, everyone started to come. Kai, Kenny, Tyson and everyone else in the first class of Mr. Brooklyn. Unfortunately, there was no Hilary. Wait! Is that really unfortunate? "Well, it looks like everyone is here but Hilary. SO should we wait for her then?"

Everyone was too busy talking to each other, doing nothing and sleeping. "Ah. I'll probably get fired for doing this but what the heck. First class cancelled."

Everyone was sill in their own world and not hearing a single word that Mr. Brooklyn was saying. "Yeah. Whatever too people. I'm outta here! Who knew that Friday the thirteenth really was bad luck? I guess these people are really superstitious then. Bleh! Whatever. Goodbye and goodnight!"

Still, no one cared.

* * *

Hilary was silently sleeping in her room, not even waking up at all. Oh my gosh! Is she dead? Oh wait! Hilary started to move. Her eyes started to open up. She sat up and yawned. She then looked at her clock and her blurry eyes made her think that it was still early. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the cloak again.

"Holy crap! Its ten minutes until school starts!"

Just like Kira, she grabbed her clothes, stuff and ran off to school.

* * *

When she go there, she saw that nobody was there so she knew she was late. She went inside the classroom, and saw that no one was there. "Huh? What's going on? Where is everybody?"

The school's janitor came inside.

"Kid! What you still doing here?"

"Um, school?"

"It ended ten minutes ago. Shouldn't you be home slacking off and doin' yo homework?"

Hilary looked at the school clock and saw that it said three o'clock.

"Aww man! Hey janitor dude, isn't this time wrong?"

"No. I think it was yo time that was wrong missy, not this one. What'd it say on yours?"

"Um, eight fifty."

"Eh, you're clock probably stopped 'cause it for sure is wrong."

"AGHHH! What day is it then?"

"Heh, heh, heh. It's you're bad luck day. An' do you know what that means?"

"AWW MAN! FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! NOOO!"


	14. Anyone HELP!

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anyone…HELP!

It was a snowy day on a spring day (which was very weird) and everyone was in school. Kira, Kai, Hilary, and Tyson were in their Math class being bored to death. Except Kenny that is. He was enjoying every bit of class.

"Wow," said Kira. "Look at the snow. It sure is falling down hard huh?"

"Yeah," replied Tyson. "At this rate, I don't think were ever going to go home."

"Don't jinx it Tyson!" said Hilary. "What if we actually do never go home and the rest of these guys get to."

"Hilary!" said Kira.

"And I thought I was the one jinxing it Hilary."

"Well, whatever happens, let's just hope for the best." Said Kai so calmly.

"Oh Kai. I am so glad I'm going out with you. You're so positive!"

"Yeah," Hilary said in an annoyed voice." Very positive huh? You sure are lucky that you're going out with him Kira."

"Is that a jealous voice I hear?"

"NOOO! IT'S-A-PO-SI-TIVE-VOICE! NOT-A-JEA-LOUS VOICE!"

"Hilary!" screamed Mr. Utada. "Can you please be quiet along with you're little friends their too!"

"But Mr. Utada!" said Tyson. "Me an' Kai weren't talking! It was Hilary and Kira."

"You wish Tyson. I know it was four of you. One more peep of the four of you and it's detention for you guys. Now please shut up and pay attention in class!"

The four of them sat up straight and clasped their hands together. "Now that I have some certain group of people attention, let's move on with our lesson."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was the principal Ms. Megumi.

"Hello Mr. Utada. I am so sorry to disturb you bu t I have a very important announcement for the students. I would like to advise you that the storm has gotten worse and that it is best for you to leave now if you live at least ten minutes away from school. But if you live a little bit farther then that, I suggest that you stay here for a while until the storm turns over or you sleep over here at the school."

"AWWWWWW!" complained the four.

"Well we don't have to worry about those four over there Principal Megumi because it looks like they're going to be staying here for a while."

"WHAT?!"

"Well you heard what I said before you guys. One more peep out of y'all and you're goin' to be staying here in detention with me. The rest of you guys. Get on outta here before the storm gets rough."

All the students left and so did Kenny.

"Sorry guys but I think it's best for me to go then stay."

"Okay Chief. Later."

"Bye Kenny."

"Well thank you very much Ms. Megumi for that message. Now you four. I want you to stay here until I come back and tell you that you can go home okay?"

"Yeeessssssssss."

"Okay. Now Principal Megumi."

"Ms. Megumi and Mr. Utada walked out.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Kai.

"Well, we know that it's our entire entire fault so I guess we just have fun." Said Tyson. "Any ideas?"

"How 'bout touring the school? I mean for sure it's going to be a long time until Utada comes back and dismisses us."

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah I'm fine with that." Replied Kai.

"Hilary?"

"Yeah sure. Why not. It's better then staying here in this dump."

They all got up and left.

Their trip around the school was a blast. They went from one room to another and played hide and seek around the entire school which meant they could hide anywhere! After that they went to the library and looked at random books. They then went back to the classroom and took one of Mr. Utada's books and wrote on it. They left it on his desk and they went off again. All of a sudden, the lights turned off.

"What was that?" asked Hilary.

"Ah. The lights turned off." Said Kai..

"So what do we do now?" asked Tyson.

Kira looked around and saw that the gym door was open.

"How 'bout we hang out in the gym? It's one of the biggest areas inside the school."

Everyone agreed and went inside.

"So what should we do?" asked Hilary.

"It's going to sound kiddy but how 'bout Truth or Dare?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah."

They all sat down in a circle in the middle of the gym.

"Okay since it was my idea, I get to go first. So Kai. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah it's true."

"Wow that was fast. Okay Kai you're turn."

"Um Hilary. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Tyson, grab him by his shirt and make out with him for ten seconds."

"How 'bout five instead?"

"You take what you get."

Hilary got up and did as Kai told her to do. It was a very passionate kiss and they both seemed to enjoy it.

"Okay now it's my turn. Kira, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you really want to have sex with Kai badly?"

"Yeah. I really do."

Tyson and Hilary were all going woo. Kai on the other hand was blushing. "Okay. My turn. Hilary."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're jealous of me and Kai being together a lot?"

"A little bit but not a lot."

What Hilary said was a total lie. She was really jealous. "Okay my turn. Kai."

"Dare."

"Whenever there is a prom night, you and Kira are going to have sex on that day."

"Before prom or during prom?"

"During prom."

"Okay sure. I mean it wouldn't be fair if we backed out would it Kira?"

"A dare is a dare. So Kai. It's you're turn."

"Alright. Tyson."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the same on prom night except you're doing it with Hilary."

"Alright!"

"Dude, I'm guessing you're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Kai my man, you are so right!"

All of a sudden the lights went back on and Ms. Megumi came inot the gym.

"There you guys are. Okay. It's time to get you're butts out of here so beat it and go home. The storm stopped.

"YEAAHHHH!"

They all rushed out the door and went back to the classroom, got their stuff and left the classroom. This was one of the days they weren't going to forget.


	15. What's So Good about Prom Anyways?

Chapter 15

What's So Good about Prom Anyways?

"PROM?!"

Yes it was that time of year. And no not another play. It was Prom Night. And yes, Kai, Kira, Hilary, Tyson, and Kenny are only in Grade 10 and mostly proms are held during the senior years, but there is a story held behind this. Ms. Megumi is a lovey dovey person who enjoys romance and everything. So when it comes to something that she finds romantic, she creates a whole idea involving like the whole day off on Valentine's. This time for her idea, she decided to give all grade 10's a treat by giving them a prom. But why Grade 10's? I guess Kira and Kai's performance at the spring play made her all lovey dovey. And before this whole prom thing, why is it that she made all grade 10's try out for the spring play? I guess Grade 10 was one of her best years.

Kira, Kai and Hilary were walking down the halls to their next class, when Kira and Hilary caught a glimpse of something shiny and appealing.

"Hey what's that?" asked Hilary.

Kira walked up to the flyer on the wall and went all starry eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! PROM NIGHT! HILARY WE ARE SO SIGNING UP FOR THIS!"

"YES WE MUST KIRA! WE MUST!"

Kai sighed being bored by this.

"And what is so important about prom exactly ladies?" he asked.

"Kai," said Kira. "You're not really good at the whole 'acting nice' bit so just stick to you're usual neutral, serious, sometimes happy way of talking. Anyways, prom is amazing. It's just an important time to hang out with you're friends for the very last time."

"But Kira, we're still coming back to this school next year? So what is the point of having this prom for? I mean, doesn't it seem too soon for us? And why Grade 10 only prom I mean we Grade 10's aren't that important there are also-"

Kira kissed Kai on the lips to shut him up. "Uh, what was that for exactly?"

"One, because I want you to shut up, two, I love you, and three, I just want you to shut up because right now you're talking a lot which because of it, won't let me get to my point of why this prom is important. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So yeah, it's not really the end of the High School year for us but really Kai, you never know. It could probably be the last for on of us or some of us or all of us this year. Some of us may move to a new home far away from this place or they just move to a new school and even worse, one of us might die."

"So are you saying you're going to die Kira?"

"No Kai. I'm just giving you an example I didn't mean-. AGHH. Hilary, you take over."

"Okay. While Kira takes a breather, let me explain this whole prom thing and why it is important to me and Kira over here. You see, since we were young, we always dreamed of going to our prom not caring if it's at the end of the year of our high school year or earlier, we just wanted to go for the sake of looking pretty and looking magical and going with the ones we love. That's really the whole basic reason of wanting to go? So do you get it?"

Kai sighed. "Okay. I think I get it. So I'm guessing before any of you guys say anything, you want to sign up to help with prom and you want me to come an' join you? Am I right?"

Kira gave Kai a big kiss on the lips.

"THANK YOU!" said Kira and Hilary in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. So when to we go to this thing?"

"Um, after school." Said Kira.

"Okay then. Well, we better be getting to our next class."

* * *

It was finally after school and Kira, Hilary and Kai we're there helping out. They were painting banners and putting up streamers. Alongside them was none other than Tyson and Kenny. For the whole entire time, Tyson was moaning and groaning in complaint and wouldn't stop. And what's worse about this was he was doing that whiled helping Hilary. Eventually, Hilary exploded and had enough of his moans and groans.

'TYSON WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" she screamed at him.

This did nothing. Tyson just moaned and groaned even LOUDER. Hilary tried to be calm but since it was Tyson, she couldn't. "AGHHHHH!!"

Hilary grabbed Tyson by his collar and took a plastic knife and put it against his neck. Yeah I know. It's plastic,. What's that going t do? Well in Hilary's rage, it can do a lot! Tyson just twitched and went all scared and eventually, quit his whining.

He may have stopped people, but if I was going to continue this chapter, you'd know he stopped. But since the chapter stops here, all I can say is good luck Hilary.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TYSON! SHUT THE EFFING UP YOU DAMN BASTARD FROM HELL!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!! MOMMY! OWWWWWWWW!"

"COME BACK HERE TYSON!"

Yeah, you probably don't need to hear the end of this chapter at all.


	16. Hail the Okinawa!

Chapter 16

Hail the Okinawa!

It was exactly thirty seconds until the bell rings and everyone was going crazy! They we're closely watching the hands on the clock and watch it move. They just couldn't stand it! They wanted to leave school and do whatever they want! Be free! And who knows, they're freedom might include smoking and doing drugs. Anyways, people were just out of control! They were biting their pencils and rulers, their own desks and just going mad. They wanted to go really, really badly.

RING!

"FINALLY!!" everyone screamed.

They took their books and ran as fast as they could all the way out of school. The teacher sighed.

"If only those kids understood the true meaning of education, and it's importance, then I don't think school would be bored at all for them."

Kira, Hilary, Kai, Tyson and Kenny all gathered around the old oak tree in the back of the school. Just like setting up for prom, Tyson was complaining just like always.

"AGHH! Kira, y'know that I am missing my TV show because of you and you're meeting."

"Yeah whatever Tyson I don't give a damn about you're stupid Barney show that you just can't miss."

Everyone was laughing unlike Tyson who was turning red and having his cheeks puff up.

"I DO NOT LIKE BARNEY!!"

Everyone just started to laugh even louder at Tyson.

"If you weren't going to watch Barney Tyson then what show were you going to watch?" asked Kira.

Everyone started to go woo. Tyson's face again went red and his cheeks puffed up even more.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH YOU'RE GAY ASS MEETING AND FORGET WHAT I WANT TO WATCH REALLY BADLY RIGHT NOW!!"

They just stared at Tyson.

"Is it porn that you're gonna watch?" asked Hilary.

Tyson sighed. "Fine. I want to watch Barney really badly. Ya happy?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Anyways guys, the reason why I called you all here. You see, it's our last year as Grade 10's and yeah, yeah, yeah I know that we're not leaving school or anything but this year we have been through so many things then last year and yeah I know there might be more to come but what if there isn't? What if nothing better happens in the future years? I don't want to be doubtful or anything it's just, what if?"

"Kira," said Kenny. "It sounds like you think one of us or even more than one of us is going to leave town or die."

"I know, but that's not why I'm trying to say. I'm trying to say we should spend each school year as if it is our last so when we look back, we won't say to ourselves that we wasted our time together and that you wish we can go back and take back the time we wasted. That's really all I'm trying to say guys."

Everyone was just deep in thought when Hilary broke the silence.

"I think Kira's right. You really can't predict the future so we'll never know if this is our last year together."

"But Hilary," said Tyson. "We haven't really been hanging out with each other a lot I mean you three haven't really hanged out with Kenny and me."

"Yeah we know Tyson it's just we started to so should we just end it? Shouldn't we just try and build it now so next year our friendship will be even bigger then what it is now?"

Once again, everyone was silent but finally they came to and agreement. Kira was right.

"Yeah Hilary. Kira, you're right. Even though Kenny and I haven't hung out with you three a lot, it doesn't mean we should just end it. We should try and build what we got so far and see where it takes us."

"Finally Tyson you agree with me." Said Kira. "Now for the reason why I called you guys over. I decided that since we don't have a field trip coming up anytime soon, I thought we'd go to Okinawa together as our last field trip of the year. My mom already booked a flight for all five pf us and it's only five of us and we're staying there for three days and staying in a five star hotel and you don't have to worry 'bout the payment thingy 'cause it is all taken care of."

"Heh it's free huh? SO HOW CAN WE REFUSE IT?!"

Everyone gather around Kira constantly thanking her for the free trip.

"GAHH! Guys…you're…squishing...me...to death…can't breath!"

Everyone was too busy thanking her that they couldn't hear Kira. "Hopefully…this doesn't happen…for…the…entire trip…there."

* * *

They were finally in Okinawa and it was beautiful. There was beautiful shining and a whole lot of people.

"Okay!" said Kai. "I think I'm the only one here who cares about keeping organized so as the professional organizer, I say we go to the interesting most popular places here in-"

The four of them rushed to the beach not hearing a word that Kai was saying. "Why do I even bother trying to keep these guys organized?"

Kai sighed and followed them.

There first stop, THE BEACH! Right away they went to the water and started to drown each other. But that didn't happen since there was a lifeguard there. They had water fights, shoving each other into the water, watermelon splitting, getting bit by crabs and just a whole lot of fun.

* * *

Next, they went back to the hotel to eat lunch and it was a BUFFET! A BUFFET! But eventually they all got huge stomach aches (except Mr. Organizer himself, Kai) and had to spend exactly one hour in the hotel room trying to cure themselves from their awful stomach aches.

Next destination, Maryudo Falls. They all went to the top and Hilary almost fell because of Mr. I Like Barney pushed her.

"TYSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

Good thing Kai's a good catcher huh?

Next, Aruchi River. They all went on a boat and explored the wondrous sights. And just like in the Maryudo Falls, Hilary almost fell. No wait! My bad, it was Tyson this time.

""HILARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

Good thing Kai isn't a good catcher when it comes to Tyson.

* * *

Finally their last destination of their last day in Okinawa, just roaming the streets of Okinawa. And I advise you, for the whole trip there, Kira and Kai were inseparable, this made Hilary very jealous. Before they were going back to the hotel, they stopped by the beach one last time. Kira and Ki secretly left the group for a while and Hilary noticed. The two of them went under the pier and started to make out. And Hilary was watching the whole thing.

"Aw man. Why Kira and not me? I'm way hotter than lil' ol' Kira there. Why God? Why?

A few minutes later, they left and went back to the hotel and packed, got a good nights sleep and the next day, they're back home in there little town of Tokyo.


	17. Why You and Not Me?

Chapter 17

Why You and Not Me?

Hilary was at home writing in her Diary. It was after school and she had no homework. She was writing about her trip to Okinawa with, Kira, Kai, Tyson and Kenny. She was writing about how fun they had, what did they do and- oh forget it! Why don't you guys just take her Diary and read it.

_April 16, 2007._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I am back from Okinawa and boy did I have a blast! I mean what could be better then going on a trip with only, and I mean ONLY you're best of friends? We had the hotel rooms to ourselves and we didn't need any parents looking after us! Yay for us! Anyways, we had so much fun, all of us. We went swimming at the beach; we went to Maryudo Falls, Aruchi River, roaming the streets of Okinawa. Man! What could be better than that? Well, I thought I was going to have lots of fun and not worry about my love life and everything, but Diary, boy was I wrong. Let me just put it this way in the least amount of words that I can use._

_So we are in Okinawa, one of the most BEAUTIFUL places I have ever been to. I thought that this was going to be the best trips that I ever been on, but that didn't happen. You see, my jealousy kind of got in the way of me enjoying Okinawa. You see, Kira and Kai, the two people who I badly want to sabotage their relationship SOOOOOOO BADLY, were together for the whole, entire freakin' trip! They were impossible these two! You couldn't even break them up for one minute, only seconds. They were just totally inseparable! ARGHHHHH!!_

_Diary, I tried my very, very, very, very, VERY best to not let it get to me, but! I COULDN'T! IJUST FREAKIN' COULDN'T1 IT WAS SO HARD! I mean not only do I have to see them almost everyday, constantly together, I also have to see them also constantly together, ON A TRIP WHERE YOU CAN RELAX AND DO ABSOLUTLEY WHATEVER YOU WANT! Okay, I think I am losing my cool. Sorry Diary. But I just can't help it._

_I always ask myself the same questions over and over again. _

Why Kira Kai?

And not hot me?

Aren't I the one you want instead?

Huh?

WHY KAI?! WHY?!

_And that's basically what I always say. Anyways, sorry I wrote too much. I know in the least amount of words, but I'm just really frustrated. But why am I? Why am I so pissed at the fact that my best friend Is going out with my number one crush?! Shouldn't I be happy instead? Yeah I know I should, but do you know how hard it is to be happy for you're best friend who's going out with YOU'RE CRUSH?! _

_I know what I'll do! My next plan! I'm going to go talk to Kira about it and tell her that it's bothering that she and Kai are going out. Yeah! Hey, thanks a lot for listening Diary!_

Hilary grabbed her jacket and rushed all the way to Kira's house.

* * *

DING DONG

"Coming!" yelled Kira.

She went down the stairs and went to open the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was Hilary. "Oh, Hilary. It's you. Well come on in. No ones home so yeah. Do whatever you want. But, why are you here?"

"Um, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Oh, okay then. Come up to my room."

They both went up to Kira's room.

* * *

Kira went on her bed.

"So what's so important that you had to come here and talk to me for?"

Hilary took a seat on Kira's desk chair.

"Okay, um I don't know how to say this but, I don't, I don't think you should go out with Kai anymore."

Kira was speechless.

"Look Hilary, I know that you're jealous but it gives you no reason at all to be saying such negative things. I mean, why should I stop seeing him? Give me one good reason."

"I think, he's too good for you."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh sorry, I meant you're too good for him."

"yeah, good job at trying to hide it Hilary. Look Hilary, I'm only going to tell you once and I am never going to tell you again. I love Kai and Kai loves me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Are you sure he loves you?"

"One hundred percent!"

"That might lower you know."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP? For crying out loud Hilary. You know this yourself! I don't even know why I should even be telling you this!"

"No you should."

Kira threw a pillow at Hilary. "Kira!"

"Look! I don't care about you being jealous about this whole me and Kai thing. I don't care about how you feel. Never had and never will be! Why don't you go to some strip bar and get hired! For sure you're going to get hired right away and get a man right away! I mean almost a lot of guys enjoy a fair stripper! So for sure you'll find one right away! Especially with you're habits of BEING ALL SLUTTY!"

Hilary was speechless.

"Look, I was only trying to talk to you about how I felt1 I wasn't trying to go steal Kai from you again."

"Yeah. That's what you want me to think. Well thanks to you're earlier reason, I have to disagree. 'I think you're too good for Kai.' Yeah right! You mean him too good for me! Now get out!"

Kira then pushed Hilary out of her house and slammed the door. Hilary was furious!

"How dare that bitch! Well, I thought I'd never do this, but now I have no choice. It's time for my final, most brutal, most violent plan yet!"

Hilary rushed home and Kira took her jacket and rushed to Kai's house.

In both of their minds, they were thinking this,

"It's gone too far!"


	18. The Feeling of Revenge

Chapter 18

The Feeling of Revenge

Kira and Hilary were both running to different places. Kira was running to Kai's place, and Hilary, she was running to someone we don't know yet. While they were running, it began to rain. They both stopped and looked up at the dark grey sky.

"Oh wow. Look at those rain clouds." Said Hilary. "Better hurry up then huh?"

"Whoa." Said Kira. "That sky sure is dark! But it doesn't matter."

The both of them continued their running towards their destination. And in both their heads, they were thinking this.

"This rain ain't going to stop me from kicking that bitch's ass!"

Kira finally reached Kai's place and Hilary was still running. Kira ringed the doorbell and Kai answered the door.

"Oh hey Kira. What are you doing here?"

Kai stared deep into her eyes and saw tears of sadness. He was confused at first, but once he heard what Kira had to say, he understood.

"Kai, I need to talk to you."

"About what Kira?"

"It's about, it's about when we were stuck in school because if the blizzard and I-"

Kai sighed.

"Is it about the whole dare thing that we were supposed to do on prom?"

Kira nodded. "But, don't you think it's, it's too soon? Shouldn't we wait till prom?"

"Y-yeah but, I-I, it's just…"

Kai saw Kira's tears streaming down her eyes.

"Why don't we discuss this inside instead outside here in the cold rain?"

Kira nodded and went inside.

They both went upstairs to Kai's room. "So, what happened this time that you want to change you're mind about the whole thing on prom?"

Kira took a deep breath.

"Okay, I know I complain a lot Kai and that you just want me to shut up but for this time, I want you to listen. And not just listen. Listen with you're heart Kai instead of you're ears."

"Alright Kira. I'm all heart."

"I know it seems too soon and I know I said a dare is a dare and that we should do this dare when we are suppose to but, I can't just hold this feeling in any longer?"

"So you really want to do it THAT badly Kira?"

"No Kai! That's not what I meant! I mean I so it's just what I meant was about this revenge feeling inside me. It can't stand being in my heart no longer. It just, it just has to be free! Free from where it is now."

"And where is it now?"

"It's in the hands of Hilary Kai!"

When Kai heard Hilary's name, it finally hit him.

"Oh. Now I see. Hilary is still trying to take control of our relationship and ruin it. But Kira, how is having sex going to set you're revenge free?"

Kira walked up to Kai. She leaned closer towards him.

"Because," she said in a seductive voice. "It just will."

Kai once again stared deep into her eyes and saw that she was serious. He too wanted to do it badly too and if he had a friend like Hilary, he would do the same as what Kira was going to do.

"Okay." He said in a low toned voice.

Kai went up to the door and gently pushed the door. The door started to slowly close. Kira grabbed Kai and pushed him down onto the bed. Before the door closed shut, you could see through the small opening of the door, their lips touching and once the door was almost closed, you could see clothes falling onto the floor. Finally, the door closed shut.

* * *

Hilary was finally at her friends place. It was a big, dark mansion with dead trees surrounding it. Once you see this house, you could s tell what kind of person lives in this house.

Kira walked up to the big doors and knocked on the door with weird looking lion handles.

The door slowly opened by itself and thunder crashed. It somewhat freaked out Hilary, but good thing she's been here before.

Inside the house, there was a huge staircase in front of her. A shadow figure appeared on the top.

"Well, well, well." The figure said. "You had a change of heart I see Hilary."

"Yeah I did. And this time, it ain't going to change back. So, are you still willing to help me even though it might crush Tyson's heart and just make Kai hate you even more?"

The figure started to clap.

"You know you're friends feelings very well Hilary. Congratulations. You deserve a valuable prize."

"How valuable?"

"Oh very valuable. It consists of a broken heart, a crime and of you regretting."

"What do you mean by ME regretting? Wouldn't you do too?"

"Ah. But I am not the one doing the crime Hilary. You are."

"But it's you're plan! Not mine!"

"Mindfully yes, but physically Hilary, no."

"Okay whatever. So are you going to help me or what?"

The figure stepped forward out of the dark and into the light.

"What do you think Hilary? Do you think I'll help you and cause you to risk everything you have?"

"What do I have exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know. There's just so many to choose from. But let's go with the main ones."

"Go on right ahead."

"Since you asked. Let's see. A criminal record, a loss of respect, a loss of family, being expelled from school, not having any friends at all, and the most important one of all. A loss of a best friend?"

Hilary's teeth clenched and her hands turned into fists.

"No way are those things going to happen!"

"How about a loss of a friend?"

"Hm! Like you know me."

"Oh I very much know you from bottom to top to you're heart Hilary. Might as well not deny it while you still have the chance."

"No way will I not deny anything to you! I'll always deny! And you soooo can't stop me!"

"You're choice."

"Look, I only came here for help so are you going to help me or what Hiro?!"

Hiro slowly walked down the staircase.

"Do you want my help even though you'll risk everything that you have?"

"ARGHH! Just shut up and answer my question already!"

"Alright. I will help you. But on one condition."

"Anything to make you shut up!"

"Don't come back crying to me when you realize that you're in a whole lot of trouble. And once the police catch you, don't go blaming everything on me because if you do, I'll just simply deny everything."

"Alright! Alright! Can we just go on and make the plan already?!"

Hiro started to walk up the staircase and stopped for a second.

"You mean my plan."

"ARGHH! You are so; you are just so like Tyson."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now c'mon."

Hilary followed Hiro into his office and the door of the mansion, closed shut. And as for Kira and Kai, you probably don't want to know.


	19. Never Meant to Happen

**Chapter 19**

**Never Meant to Happen **

**It was the day. The day of prom and where everything that Hilary wanted to happen, will happen but in a way she never expected to do. Anyways, it was exactly nine o'clock AM and exactly twelve hours until prom was going to officially start and everyone was busy at work. **

**And just like before, Kira, Kai, Hilary, Tyson and Kenny were busy at work. Kenny and Tyson were working together on putting up the banners, Kai was working on organizing everything, and Kira and Hilary, they were working together on painting.**

**It was very tense between the two and it was very silent. But it was hard to keep silent because these two loved to talk. They could talk a lot all day if they want. Kira then broke the silence between them.**

"**Hey Hilary?"**

"**Yeah Kira?"**

"**I just want to apologize for yesterday and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion like that. I should have listened to you instead of just saying that random stuff and I hope that we can put this whole Kai thing behind us."**

"**Does that mean you're not going to date Kai no more?!" Hilary said in a happy voice. She quickly covered her mouth after hearing what she said. "Oops sorry Kira. I didn't mean too."**

"**No it's okay. Look Hilary, there's something I got to get straight with you. I understand how jealous you are with my relationship with Kai and everything and I know how you feel. I know that you don't want to be jealous but you just can't help it. It's hard to be with you're best friend 24/7 along with her boyfriend who is the guy you are madly in love with. But you have to try and get used to it because all of us don't know how long this relationship is going to last. I know you want it to end very soon but for me, I don't"**

"**So, so are you really, really, a whole lot in love with him?"**

"**Yeah. I guess I am. And I have never felt this much love from a guy in like, ever. This is the very first guy who ever treated for me. He doesn't care about how I look like, my ability to do stuff and all those things my previous boyfriends were after. And I have never been so head over heels over a guy before. The spark between my previous boyfriends was; they just weren't there. It's like they are there, but really it isn't. So do you understand what I mean now Hilary? How I don't really mean to hurt you?"**

**Hilary took a deep breath in and a big breath out.**

"**Yeah I do and you're not the only one who has to be sorry Kira. I also have to be sorry too. I mean I always tried so, so hard just to end it between you and Kai. But now I see. I see that you and Kai have a strong bond and that I should respect that. I shouldn't get in the way of you're relationship."**

"**But I still want you to hang out with us."**

"**That I can do."**

**Kira and Hilary hugged and there were smiles on both their faces. But was their smiles fake or were they real. Especially Hilary's. How do you know if she was lying? What if she's still jealous and is still going to go with her final plan? But right now, we really just don't know.**

"**Hey Hilary. Do you have a dress yet?"**

"**No not yet. You?"**

"**Well, I was thinking that we ditch this prom set up thing for a while and head over to the mall because since we have no classes today then, why not?"**

**Hilary put down what she was holding for a minute and thought.**

"**Hmm. Well, it's a good thing we made up already huh?"**

"**So is that a yes or a no?"**

"**What do you think?"**

**Both girls laughed and head off to the mall. The guys on the other hand were busy hard at work, and Tyson, busy at messing things up.**

"**Tyson!" yelled Kai.**

"**Sorry!!"**

* * *

**At the mall, Kira and Hilary were shopping for their prom dress. Kira was looking for something blue and Hilary was looking for something pink. **

"**Man there is so many stores to choose from!" said Kira.**

"**Yeah I know." Said Hilary. "We got to keep and open mind and think which store is the best store that sells the best dresses in this entire mall."**

**Kira looked around the place and tried to see if she can spot any stores with hot looking dresses. She then spotted one right beside them.**

"**How about that one Hilary?" asked Kira pointing at it.**

"**Cherubi. Ah! How can we miss this store? It's amazing look at those dresses! They're wonderful!"**

"**Either we're blind or just plain stupid."**

"**I say stupid Kira. Now c'mon! We got some shopping to do!"**

**Both of them ran into the store and began their prom dress hunt.**

**They tried on so many dresses but they just couldn't decide. They went in and out of the changing rooms just to see how it looked like on them and if it looks bad, they would get out of the changing room and find another dress. It was really great exercise for them and not to mention real tiring. But they would do that all day if they had to just to find the perfect dress, and finally they found it. **

**They were both head over heel about it and al starry eyes. Yes! Their dress of choice was perfect for them.**

"**Hey Hilary. How do you like you're dress?" asked Kira.**

"**Ah…gorgeous I tell you. Gorgeous!! How about you Kira?"**

"**All I have to say is that this is the best dress that I have ever worn! It's perfect! Wonderful! Beautiful!"**

"**Alright! We are ready for the prom! We'd better get back before they noticed that we're gone!"**

"**Yeah!" **

**They paid for their dresses, and ran back all the way to school.**

* * *

**Ah! It was finally nine o'clock in the evening and prom had just begun. Miss. Hilary Tachibana came to prom in her gorgeous pink, strapless, body shape showing all frilly on the bottom dress. And her escort? None other then the guy she was dared to have sex with tonight, Mr. Tyson Granger. **

"**So Hilary," said Tyson. "Are you ready to do that dare of ours?"**

"**Of course Tyson. Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Just checking."**

**They entered the school and Kira and Kai were right behind them. Kira was wearing a beautiful blue, sparkly, side strap dress. Everyone was mesmerized by it.**

"**Hey Kira." Said Kai. "Did you tell Hilary yet about yesterday?"**

"**I was going to but we got distracted by the whole dress thing that we went to the mall and I totally forgot about it."**

"**How 'bout later?"**

"**I guess."**

**They entered the school. Inside was amazing. It was such a beautiful sight. Streamers all over the place, banners hanging, flowers, food, and people and their dates. It was going to be the best prom ever for these guys. Or will it?**

**It was right after eleven thirty and everyone was still having a blast. Kira slowly walked up to Hilary.**

"**Hey Hil?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**I have something to tell you."**

"**Shouldn't you go save it and go with Kai and have sex with him? I mean you still remember the dare right?"**

"**Yeah it's just-"**

"**You better hurry up because me and Tyson are going now to do are dare."**

"**Okay but this is important. I already had sex with Kai."**

**Hilary was speechless.**

"**What the hell are you talking about Kira? You weren't supposed to do it until now!!"**

"**I know it's just I was pissed about you're whole talk and so as revenge I decided to-. I didn't mean too it's just that I was mad."**

"**Revenge?! And I thought you were better than that Kira! Honestly, revenge?! You wanted to hurt me by having sex before prom?!"**

"**Yeah but it's not like it was my fault you-"**

"**Oh so it's y fault now huh?! Well I'm not the one who jumped to conclusions yesterday!!"**

"**I thought you would understand! But I guess I was wrong. Now if you don't mind Hilary, Kai and I are going to make out by the bridge!"**

**Kira grabbed Kai's arm and they went off.**

"**That damn bitch! That's it. It's time."**

**Hilary took out her cell phone and called someone. "Hiro! It's time!" **

**She then walked out off the school and Tyson tried to stop her. **

"**Hey Hilary! Where are you going? We're suppose to-"**

"**NOT NOW TYSON!"**

**In front of the school came a car. When Tyson looked through the window, he saw his brother Hiro.**

"**Hiro! What are you doing here? Hiro!"**

"**TYSON GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME AND HIRO ALONE! NOW!"**

**Hilary went inside the car and it drove off towards the bridge. Tyson started to chase it but failed.**

"**HILARY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!! NOT MY BROTHER! HILARY!!"**

**Everyone outside was staring at him. "Um, heh. I meant she was supposed to play the saxophone with me. Heh."**

* * *

**Kira and Kai were on the bridge making out. All of a sudden, light flashed at them and they stopped. **

"**What the-"**

**The car started to rev up and the chase began. **

**The car was chasing them and Kira was just standing there, scared. Kai grabbed Kira's hand and they ran like mad away from the car. But the car just kept on chasing them non-stop. **

"**Kai! Where are we running to?"**

"**I don't know. Somewhere away from the car and fast!"**

**They kept on running until they went the wrong away. A dead end.**

"**Kai! What are we going to do?!"**

"**I don't know!"**

**The car stopped in front of them and Kira and Kai were against a cliff.**

"**Kai!"**

**Out from the passenger seat was Hilary.**

"**Hilary!!" **

"**So! You think you can have sex and get away with it huh?"**

"**Hilary! I didn't mean to! I was just mad and-"**

"**Oh save it bitch! We all know why you did it. But I'm here o make sure YOU DON'T GET AWAY WITH IT! MWAHAHAHA!"**

**Hilary had her scary, demon face on. She took out a match from her purse and lit it up.**

"**Hilary! Don't!"**

"**It's too late you two!!"**

**She dropped it on the ground and it quickly lit up into big flames. Kira and Kai were trapped. No where to run. What were they going to do?**

"**Kai! I'm so sorry!!" Kira said starting to cry. **

"**It's okay! We'll get out of this somehow!"**

**Kai looked down and saw a rushing river. Jumping was their only option. Kai took his jacket and wrapped it around Kira. He held her close to him. "Kira," he whispered into her ear. "Please, don't be scared. We have to jump. It is our only chance to survive."**

"**Okay."**

**Kai held her tight and they jumped off the cliff. It was a very fast fall and a risk job, but they had to get out of there as fats as they could.**

**Once they landed in the water, Kira hit her head on a rock. The force of the rushing river along with the strike of the rock caused her to be unconscious. When Kai saw Kira, he knew he had to hurry up to shore. He swam quickly and got Kira out and put her on the ground. **

**Kai tried to wake her up.**

"**Kira! Kira! Wake up!" said Kai shaking her. **

**Just like in Sleeping Beauty, he tried to wake her up with a kiss. It worked, but not for long. **

"**Kira! Are you okay?!"**

"**Y-yeah. Are you?"**

"**Yeah! But we better get you out of here! I'll go get help!"**

**Before Kai got up, he felt someone reach for his arm. It was Kira. "Kira, what are you-"**

"**Please Kai, don't go."**

"**But if I don't you'll-"**

"**I know. And there's no point because right now, I know my time is coming to an end."**

**Kai was shocked at what Kira was saying. She wanted to die?! Why would she want that?**

"**Kira, is this, what you want? To, to die?"**

"**It's not, but since my time is coming to and end Kai, it's best to be strong now right?"**

"**Yeah but, it's not too late you know."**

"**I know Kai but, we all know when are time comes by listening to our heart and right now, my heart is telling me, it's time."**

"**But Kira I-"**

**Tears started to stream down Kai's face. **

"**Kai please, please don't cry."**

"**I just, I'm crying because the one I love, the person I wanted to be with forever is, disappearing."**

"**Not in you're heart I'm not."**

"**Kira…I, I have something to tell you."**

**Kai got up and closed his eyes. Kira watched as a dark aura surrounded Kai. Bloody red wings of fire came out from his back. Fangs grew from his teeth and his eyes opened. They were red as blood.**

"**Kira, this is who I really am. I am a Phoenix Demon who use to be a human but, that all changed. Like vampires, a Phoenix Demon bit me, and I too turned into one. I wanted to turn back to a human so badly, but the only way to do that was to go to Earth and fall in love with a human. That way, if we are together for a year, I will return to my true form but now, now that you are dying a slow and painful death to the finish, I can't get my true form back. Also, I can't be in love with you no more. This feeling that I have in my heart, is going to disappear and so is the memory. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."**

**Kira slowly got up from the ground. It was painful and hard, but she just had to so Kai can hear her final words from her clearly.**

"**Kai, I don't care who you are, but I love you for who you are, no matter what you are on the inside. But really Kai, you say you're a Phoenix Demon inside, but inside, you are still Kai and no one can take that away from you."**

"**I just wish I told you sooner so then this wouldn't be happening right now and-"**

**Kai's eyes closed and more tears started to stream down Kai's face. Kira put her hand on his face and put the tears out of his face. **

"**Don't cry Kai. I'm never going to disappear from you're heart, you're mind or any of you're memories. I'll always be there no matter what kind of rule there is preventing this."**

**Kai opened his eyes and for some reason, they turned back to his human eyes. **

"**Thanks Kira,"**

"**Before I go, can I have one final kiss?"**

**Kai leaned in and Kai and Kira shared their final passionate kiss. One they'll never forget. Kai placed Kira down onto the ground.**

"**I love you, Kira."**

"**I love you too Kai."**

**Kai's wings grew bigger and he flew off into the night sky.**

**Kira's eyes closed. It was time.**

**Hilary watched the flames as they grew bigger and bigger. Hiro ditched the scene and fled. **

"**HIRO!"**

"**Sorry Hilary, but this is you're story now!"**

**Hilary didn't know what to do, she wanted Kira to suffer, but not this way. She didn't want her to die or Kai. She just wanted her to get hurt. But Hilary knew that her jealousy was pain enough Kira from the very start.**

"**Kira…"**

**Sirens were heard and Hilary fell to the ground. Teachers came to the scene and so did some students and the police surround the area and also firefighters. **

"**Kira…" **

**Tears streamed down Hilary's eyes, and everyone was on the scene. Firefighters taking out the fire, helicopters with medical services in them flew over the blaze and found Kira, dead, and police officers patrolling the scene. Hilary just watched everything and cried.**

"**Kira…KIRA!!"**


	20. Why I Was Jealous

**Chapter 20**

**Why I Was Jealous**

**It was raining. It was raining hard. Everyone was wearing black and crying and hugging. All were devastated. All were lost. Why would a bright spirited, constantly active, very polite girl towards people even strangers and just someone who wanted to succeed in life would, die, especially at such a young age. **

**As you can tell, it is finally Kira's funeral. After a long and hard five days, Kira is finally laid to rest. No more suffering. No more pain. No more on earth with the people she loved and with the people that loved her. **

**It was hard. Everyone just could not believe that this moment was happening already. They never expected it. It was a surprise. A surprise they never wished for it to come. Not now. Not when this young adolescent had more wonders in her life to come. A career, children, a husband and just a plain old wonderful life. **

"**Why now?" **

**Everyone just kept on asking this question and many other questions starting with the word why.**

"**Why take away such a wonderful, beautiful girl's life away? Why let the family and friends of hers suffer this way? Why God? Why is this happening?"**

**It was just unbelievable. There were just so many words to describe this moment. But only one could describe the tragedy. Jealousy. No one really knew who did this to Kira, but they knew it had to do something with jealousy. No doubt about it. But why were they jealous? What was it that they had to be jealous of Kira and just, kill her? Take away her life? **

**This can go on and on. The whole whys and the whole sadness and the whole confusion. It was just on everyone's mind and it never left. They had to get to the bottom of this no matter how annoying people thought they were being.**

"**Just get over it!" people will say.**

**But how could they? They just couldn't forget and get over the death of Kira. They wanted answers. Answers explaining why her life was cut off short by some jealous bastard. They wanted the person responsible to suffer, just like what the friends and family members of Kira are doing right now. Suffering too much when really, they should just live happily and not worry at all and be with Kira. Having fun, letting everything just be the same as it always has been. Happy. **

**WHY?**

**It never left anyone's mind. Never. But maybe it would when this whole thing is figured out. But until then, they would never shut up with their whys. Never. **

**Kira's coffin slowly lowered into the cold, wet dark ground. The place where her body will be from now on. Kira's mother fell to the ground crying as she said her final goodbye to her daughter. Kira's dad held his wife close and hard. Kaitlyn was crying like mad, holding Tyson's hand. Surprisingly, Tyson was crying, and so was Kenny and so was a man beside a tree. Who was it? **

**As people came up to the coffin one by one, they dropped cherry blossoms onto the coffin. Cherry blossoms were Kira's ****favourite**** flower in the whole world. Even when she was sad, just give her a cherry blossom, and the smile would just come back right away. But the flowers weren't making these people smile. It was just making them cry more. **

**Hilary was the last one to come up to the coffin and drop her flower. Except she didn't just have one flower. She had two. One for Kira and one for Kai. Though it was not Kai's body being buried too, Hilary knew she had to. She didn't know where he was now, but she knew that if she put one extra flower on Kira's coffin, it would come to him somehow, and somehow Kira and Kai would reunite somehow no matter where Kira was and no matter where he was. Either dead or alive. **

**As Hilary slowly put the flowers down, she dropped to the floor and the flowers dropped onto the coffin, and when it did, they feel into an x shape and glowed, but Hilary didn't see. She was crying so hard. She just couldn't believe that she, on her own, did this. Yes Hiro planned it, but who was the one who lit the match? None other then Hilary.**

**Tyson helped her up and took her away from the coffin. As the coffin lowered to the bottom. The people working at the cemetery started to fill in the hole.**

"**NO!" screamed Hilary. She tried to run back but Tyson stopped her. "TYSON LET GO!"**

"**No Hilary." He said calmly.**

"**LET ME GO!"**

**Hilary started to cry even harder and fell to the ground once again. Friends and family gathered around the fallen Hilary and comforted her. Out of all the people, Hilary was crying the most. She may not have been related to Kira or had always been there for her, but Kira was there for her. Always, no matter how much of a bitch Hilary was. **

**As they sealed up the ground, Hilary broke away from the crowd around her. She ran to the where the coffin was. She looked up at the dark gray sky with rain falling on her, and screamed.**

"**KIRAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

* * *

**One month passed and it was summer break. Tyson and Kenny were working for the summer at a comic book store and Hilary was busy going to a therapist everyday one week after Kira was buried. The therapist was none other then Hiro. The one who planned this whole thing**

"**Didn't I tell you that you would regret this whole thing?" he asked Hilary.**

"**Yeah I know but Hiro, I didn't expect to kill her. I just wanted her to suffer by getting hurt and maybe eventually, she'll give in and let me call Kai my own. Except, it didn't happen that way. Instead, I killed her using my jealous rage." **

"**That's why you got to expect the unexpected."**

"**But I never intended to kill her Hiro."**

"**Even though Hilary. What you should have done is look back on this plan and think to yourself what will be the consequences of this. How badly will she be hurt? Will she die?"**

**Hilary remained quiet for a while. **

"**But, I didn't."**

"**No. You got way ahead of yourself and didn't even bother to think. You though 'Well she's not going to be that hurt. Just sprained and yeah. She won't die. Of course not because my plan isn't going that far so yeah'."**

"**I guess you were right after all Hiro, and I was wrong."**

"**That's not where I'm going with this Hilary. I'm not trying to make you feel bad by boasting myself. I'm just trying to tell you something that you should have thought about before."**

"**Which is what?"**

"**Jealousy takes you no where. It doesn't take you on some special ride to the ultimate plan of hurting you're best friend, it takes you no where. You are the one who takes yourself to that plan. You are the one who wanted to hurt Kira even though you're jealousy was pain enough. You're jealousy was not the one that lead you to where you are now. Everything was you. You chose to do this. Not you're jealousy. And yes, it seems like that it isn't but it is."**

"**So if it wasn't my jealousy, then what part did it play?"**

"**It played the devil Hilary. It was telling you to do something real bad to Kira and you listened to it. You fell for its words and it ended up making you a fool. A fool for falling for its trap and then obeying every single word it says. It's like a monkey on you're back that never leaves you alone until you feel pain. And never leaves you alone until you finally realize, it was you all along. Not you're jealousy, you. "**

"**But, what can I do now? I can't just turn this whole thing around and make sure that this never happened. It already happened and I can't turn it all around because it's impossible."**

"**Impossible huh? You think you can't turn this whole thing around?"**

"**How can I? Kai's gone, Kira's dead and I don't suppose you know anyone who has magical powers to bring people back to life?"**

"**So you think that bringing someone back to life and getting back someone is turning things around?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well Hilary, unfortunately you're wrong. It's more to bringing back someone to life to turn things around. Being sorry and knowing what you did is wrong is some way to turn things around. Helping Kira's family ease the pain is another thing. And just being there for Kira is another.**

"**But how can I be there for her when she's gone?"**

"**Why don't you tell her?"**

"**Tell her what?"**

"**Tell her how you want to be there for her."**

**Hiro went to his desk and took a piece of paper and a pencil.**

"**But how can I tell her on a piece of paper when she won't even get it?"**

"**Oh she will Hilary, because she is watching over you after all."**

"**Even though I killed her?"**

"**Kira's a forgiving person, so I doubt she'd go that far."**

"**But how do I know this and how will she know this."**

"**Through you're heart Hilary. Through you're heart. Now why don't I leave you here for a bit by yourself and go pour you're heart out to her."**

"**Okay."**

**Hilary sat in Hiro's office chair and began to write her letter to Kira.**

_**Dear Kira,**_

_**Hey there. How is it in heaven? I bet you're doing fine. Anyways, I have something to tell you. I'm sorry Kira. I'm sorry that I let my jealousy get to me and cause you to die. I didn't mean to, honest. I just wanted you to get hurt and suffer and maybe, just maybe, you'll end you're relationship with Kai and I can call him mines. Failed plan huh?**_

_**Now, I guess now is the time to tell you why I was jealous of you're relationship. Right so, here it goes.**_

_**You again were getting the guys and I was getting no one. I always liked Kai ever since he moved to our school. I just never told you because I just wanted him for myself and I didn't want you guys to meet. I guess I was wrong you did meet him after all and then fell in love with him. **_

_**And then when I saw you with him, I knew that I lost my chance with him. I always thought that I will end up with him, before I knew that you were dating him. I guess I was just sad. Once I again, I didn't get the guy of my dreams. But I'm not giving up. Just like you Kira. You never give up and trying to outsmart me and my plans.**_

_**And I am real sorry I, killed you and ended you're life short, but I didn't mean for you to suffer like that. It's true. I wanted you to suffer but not through death. Through some kind of physical or emotional pain that will change you're mind about Kai. But I guess you were already suffering. Suffering from my jealousy. **_

_**And how were you suffering? Well, this is what I think. You were suffering from the fact that I was so jealous and that it felt like you were doing something bad by dating Kai. I don't know. Just a thought. **_

_**But you listened yo you're heart and knew that Kai was the one and you shouldn't give up on that feeling. And you're really good at that whole following you're heart thing. Unlike me. I listen to those who set me up in their trap and fool me. This leads me to the end of this letter. **_

_**I was a fool Kira. I was a fool for listening to my jealousy more then listening to you. I was a fool for not seeing that you love Kai so damn much that you'd do anything to me just to make sure he stays yours. But you didn't do anything. I did everything. I made sure that you and Kai never stay together forever. I was a fool Kira, a fool. And I hope that you can forgive this fool. Like Hiro said. You are a very forgiving person and you are watching over me right at this very moment, watching me write this letter. Now, my final words.**_

_**I love you Kira, as a best friend, and I just want to let you know that I am so sorry for doing this to you and that though you are not here with me at this very moment in flesh, I will always be there for you. Just like you are always there for me. **_

_**Love you're bestest friend in the whole wide world,**_

_**Hilary Tachibana .aka. Hil**_

**As Hilary took an envelope put the letter in the envelope, she started to cry and tears started to fall. One tear fell on the envelope, and the letter was sealed. As Hilary wiped away her tears, she saw that the envelope was sealed.**

"**Huh? I already sealed it? Hm."**

**Hilary grabbed her stuff and left.**

"**Hey Hilary," said Hiro. "Where are you going?"**

"**Kira's grave. I'm going o leave my letter there."**

"**You're done already?"**

"**Yup and hopefully Kira receives it. "**

"**Oh she will Hil. She will. "**

"**Okay. Thanks a lot for you're help Hiro and for telling me all this stuff."**

"**Heh. No problem. Oh yeah Hilary."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'll make sure that they never figure out it was you because, you're already forgiven.**

"**Huh? Um, okay then. Thanks a lot. Bye Hiro!"**

**Hilary dashed out the door and ran to the cemetery. "Heh. Rest in peace Kira, and thanks. Thanks for forgiving Hilary and helping her live with herself after all she had done."**

**Hiro went inside, and shut the door.**

"**You're welcome, Hiro."**

* * *

**Hilary reached the cemetery. She walked to Kira's grave.**

"**Hey Keer. How are you? Anyways, I have a letter here for you that I'd like you to have and hopefully you'll be able to receive up there in heaven. It's me telling you why I did all the things that id did to hurt you."**

**Hilary took the envelope and kissed it. **

"**Hopefully you'll get it and that no one will read this and know that I was the one who did this to you're life."**

**Hilary placed the envelope on the ground along with a cherry blossom on top. **

"**Bye Kira. Love you. I'll be back tomorrow 'kay? Oh yeah, God, please make sure Kira receives this letter. She really needs to hear what I have to say. Thank you."**

**Hilary had one final look at the grave and left. The letter and flower then glowed, and disappeared.**

"**Love you too as a best friend, Hilary."**


	21. Why I Was in Love With You

**Chapter 21**

**Why I Was in Love with You**

**Kai was in his now homeland, Phoenix Fire, and yes, the place really is on fire. It is like a living hell. This is now where he resides ever since the accident that caused the death of the one he loved to suffer and die.**

**Kai was in his room trying to cope with the death of Kira even though it was more than one month ago. He just couldn't get over it. Kira meant so much to him and he thought he would spend his whole life with her. But he was wrong.**

**Here he is now, living a lie. Living a life he shouldn't be living. He should be with Kira, and one year later, he'll be back to the way he was. But that didn't happen.**

**Instead, her life was taken away and his true form too. Without Kira, he could never turn back into a human. But can't he just find someone else that he could love and cherish? No. It was impossible. There was no one else out there who could ever replace Kira. She just meant too much to him. **

**As Kai had flashbacks of their fondest memories together, he fell down on the floor into tears. He began to pound the ground so hard, his hands were bleeding. **

"**Why?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!"**

**He just kept on pounding and pounding the ground until the Chief Phoenix Demon, Hiroyuki, heard Kai's heavy pounds and came into the room.**

"**Young Kai, what is the matter?"**

**As he saw Kai on the ground, with his hands bleeding and his tears falling to the ground, he knew what the problem was. Hiroyuki went up to Kai and helped him up. He placed him on his bed and began to talk.**

"**Kai, what is wrong? Why are you pounding the ground until you're hands bleed?"**

"**It's just…I don't want this life. I never wanted it. I never expected it. I just wanted to live life the way I want to. By following my heart, and to be with the one I love and to return to the world that I belong to. Not here in this hell."**

**Hiroyuki stared at Kai and saw more tears fall to the ground. He got up and gave Kai a piece of paper and a pencil. **

"**Kai, my boy, take this."**

"**What the hell is this?"**

"**It is a piece of paper and pencil obviously."**

"**Yes Master Hiroyuki but I meant, what am I suppose to do with it?"**

"**Write a letter."**

"**To who?"**

"**To the one you love is who."**

"**Why write a letter to Kira when she's dead and she won't even get it?"**

"**Don't think of the negative Kai, think of the positive. Think of Kira."**

"**Okay. Whatever you say Master Hiroyuki."**

**Kai took the pencil and the paper and began to write. "Here goes nothing."**

"**Just let your feelings out Kai and tell everything to Kira and how much you love her."**

"**Alright."**

**Kai began.**

_**Dear Kira,**_

_**Well, here I am. Writing this letter to you. A letter I think will not make it to you but I pray it will. Anyways, I am a man a few words, I think. Especially when it comes to this whole, setting your feelings free. Anyways, I hope you won't be mad at the fact that this letter is short but I'm going to try my best. Especially since it is for you.**_

_**So, where should I start? How about my whole identity thing?**_

_**Well, I really am a human you know? Well, I guess that isn't so hard for you to believe. Anyways, so it was exactly ten years ago. I was six that time. I was doing some errands for my mom when I decided to pass by the cemetery. You see, my dad passed away when I was four so I thought I'd pay some respect to the old man since he did so much for me and my mom. So I went and while I was paying my respects, I heard some weird rustling sounds and I was curious. So I went to the bushes to investigate and the next thing I know, I was in the hands of what I thought was a vampire since it was sucking the blood out of me. I then went unconscious and when I woke up, I was still in the cemetery. I thought it was a dream, yeah right it was. **_

_**I went home and when I went inside, the vampire came out of no where and attacked my mom. It just grabbed her, and just kept on sucking her blood until she had no more blood and was dead cold on the ground. I wish that I did something but I couldn't. I was just a helpless child. And where did that vampire come from? It stalked me home is how. **_

_**As I saw my mom's body turn to sand and disappear, I was terrified. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. The vampire then grabbed me and took me to its lair. It then told me I am now officially a Phoenix Demon. I didn't know what the hell he meant. I just obeyed every word he said so that way, I wouldn't get killed. **_

_**So it was when I turned 16, the head chief of all Phoenix Demons, Master Hiroyuki, said, **_

"**Young Kai. **

**Now that you are sixteen, **

**You have the power to turn back to a human.**

**But in order to do that, you'll have to go back to your home planet,**

**And you will find the woman that you want to spend the rest of your life with.**

**If you stay with her and cherish her for a year,**

**You will be free from who you are now."**

_**How can I refuse an offer like that?! So I listened to what Hiroyuki said and I left, to venture off into some unknown world. The world I never got the chance to experience.**_

_**As I began to find the woman of my dreams, I failed at every attempt. They were just, not who I wanted to be with. They weren't, they weren't the people I could imagine being with for the rest of my life. I kept on feeling like that until I found you.**_

_**When I first saw you in that lake, and I saw your face, I just felt something. Something strong. A strong, connection I guess is what I'm sating. And I knew at the moment I helped you up and stared deep into your eyes, I knew you were the one.**_

_**But now, how can I be with you forever now when, you're gone? I know you're never gone because you are always going to be in my heart. Anyways, let me just end this letter.**_

_**I just want to say I am in love with you because of who you are. You aren't those kinds of people who take advantage of others, who doesn't judge people for how they look. You're just, you're just, you. I don't really know how to explain this but really, all I'm trying to say is that I love you for who you are and I don't want you to change anything about you. I know it's real confusing but,I hope you understand. **_

_**Anyways, good bye Kira.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kai Hiwatari **_

**As Kai sealed up the letter, he noticed something. H noticed that he didn't forget about Kira unlike what the rules say. **

"**How, how is that possible?"**

**Hiroyuki entered the room.**

"**It is possible because of your love for Kira. It was and still is, so strong. Because of this strong love and bond towards her, the memory of her still rests in your heart no matter what the rules say Kai."**

**Kai sighed.**

"**Hiroyuki, why didn't you tell me this before?"**

"**I never knew you were the type who enjoys spoilers."**

"**Spoilers? How is this whole strong love towards Kira a spoiler?"**

"**Kai, when I first saw you, I knew you rather keep to yourself then express your feelings. This is why I did not tell you about this because I knew if I did, you'd never express your feelings to that girl you want to be with. You'd just keep on holding it in your heart and this does nothing but cause more pain."**

"**I see. But now that I'm done this letter, what will I do with it?"**

**Hiroyuki took the letter and threw it out the window. "Master!"**

"**Let your love find a way and when you do, your letter will too."**

**Master Hiroyuki left Kai's room.**

"**Thanks Master Hiroyuki. And Kira, rest in peace for alright? And hopefully, we'll reunite someday very soon." **

**Kai left his room and the door closed.**

"**I love you Kai, and hopefully we will reunite someday soon."**


End file.
